Muse-ic Shuffle Challenge
by Briar N-Chant
Summary: Muse-ic can inspire so, so much...why not let it then? Here we have a fic where each chapter will star an Ever After High pairing and snippets inspired by songs. Rated T for safety.
1. Kitzie

Hi everyone! I'm in an especially loving mood and, I've decided to do something called a 'Shuffle Challenge'. Basically, you pick a ship and these are the rules that follow:

Grab your music player of choice, choose a ship and then hit shuffle on your music player

You are to write a story for the first 10 songs in your shuffle

You may not skip songs unless: you get a song by the same artist as the previous song, the song you've landed on is a 'gag song' or has a ridiculous amount of time (ex. a 30 second song/sound bite)

As for 'writing time', you only have from when the song starts to when the song ends to finish your little story

The overall idea with this is to have fun!

Now, while I don't typically take requests, I will indeed, be taking requests for ships to write about following this chapter. I will write most ships within reason (ask me if you're unsure).

Anyway, here's ten one-shots for the price of one and, we'll be kicking this little saga off with a favorite ship of mine: KITZIE (Kitty/Lizzie). Enjoy!

* * *

 **Venus-Lady Gaga-3:54**

Kitty's eyes widened as she looked up at the woman who sat on the throne at the top of the marble staircase. To say that she was mesmerized would be an understatement. She felt her breath becoming caught in her throat just marveling at the beauty's curves.

"May I help you, dearest?" The ebony haired goddess stood up and began to ascend the staircase to make her way to Kitty.

"L-Lizzie…?" Kitty was almost convinced that her ears were deceiving her but, the way that Lizzie didn't hesitate to keep coming towards her said enough.

She smirked as she wondered where in the world seashells that big and heart-shaped to accommodate Lizzie's ample bosom came from. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **From Time-Drake featuring Jhene Aiko-5:22**

Lizzie sighed as she signed another royal document and her eagerness to leave her desk only increased.

"Your highness, the Garden Party of Parties would like to know if they are required to…" Began one of Lizzie's officials.

The new Queen of Hearts simply tuned them out and signed the next form. She never thought that being queen would be so…un-royal for lack of a better word.

Her Mirrorphone was lost in the mess of papers on her desk by now. Why she cared was beyond her, it wasn't as if…

No, no —she wasn't going to be thinking like that— She and Kitty could indeed, fix this.

While having dinner with her mother wasn't the easiest thing in the world, Lizzie did have the chance at becoming much closer to her mother since getting older and since last night, she had come back with the notion that indeed, true love would find a way. If only all these interruptions would…

"Your highness…"

"WHAT?" Lizzie couldn't take it anymore.

"…Her lady, Kitty Cheshire is here to see you."

* * *

 **You're So Beauitful-Jussie Smollet and Yazz-3:32**

While Lizzie was often seen as the drama and flair between Kitty and herself, that didn't mean that she was the only one in the pair who held beauty.

They had different silhouettes, that was for sure. Kitty's was shorter and more petite but, it was just as beautiful, if not more to Lizzie. She was just so different from herself and that alone made Kitty perfect.

Her blunt and dry nature was not common among Wonderlandians but, it meshed well with Lizzie's extremes of hot and colds no matter the situation.

Leaning down to look at Kitty taking a cat-nap in her lap, Lizzie kissed her cheek. She was perfect and, they made the perfect pair.

* * *

 **Shake-Ying Yang Twins feat. Pitbull-3:54**

"Lizzie! C'mon and dance with meeee," Kitty leaned over the table and purred at the end of her statement.

The glare in Lizzie's emerald eyes was a silent 'no.'

"Oh, don't be like that…" Kitty pouted, "You danced all night at Alistair's moon-lit tea party!"

"Because you and Maddie put dancing potion in all of my cups of tea!" Lizzie said through gritted tea before picking up her drink.

Kitty giggled, "No, my princess. We put release of inhibitions potion in your cups of tea. The dancing was what you wanted to do deep in your heart."

Lizzie sighed loudly and angrily, about ready to throw the remainder of her drink at anyone but, Kitty was in front of her.

"One dance?" Lizzie decided to level with her.

"Just one, then we can go," Kitty pulled Lizzie to the dance floor before she could change her mind.

* * *

 **Closer-Maroon 5-5:10**

Lizzie blindfolded Kitty and tied the ribbon with a certain force and finesse.

"Not too tight, is it?" Lizzie asked, this would be one of the last sweet things that she would say.

"Mmmm…no," Kitty purred and bit her lip in excitement, "Shall I stop speaking, my queen?"

"Yes," Lizzie grabbed her riding crop and brought the tip to Kitty's neck, "Should you move your mouth unless asked it will be off with your head! Is that clear?"

Kitty nodded and smirked, she very much wanted to disobey Lizzie's orders but, she knew better.

"My pretty, Kitty. You're mine you know," Lizzie began to speak as she ran the riding crop the rest of the way down Kitty's back, "All mine. Now, tell me. You may speak, do you want to please your queen?"

"Of course, your majesty. I live to please _my_ queen," Kitty answered only to be silenced by Lizzie's lips against her own.

* * *

 **Life Is a Party-Aaron Carter-3:43**

Flamingos for croquet, check. Lizzie out shopping with Bunny, check. The card sculptures had been placed in the courtyard an hour ago along with the balloons and the tea party set up was perfect.

All that was missing was the batch of a specially created 'Love Tea' with Lizzie in mind and, Lizzie herself.

Kitty wanted their anniversary to be perfect and, knowing that Lizzie liked it a bit over the top even if she wouldn't dare admit it, all of Wonderland was in attendance.

"What's all…" Lizzie's eyes widened as she stepped into the court yard.

"Happy Anniversary," Kitty said, worried about Lizzie having arrived early only to be tackled to the ground in a loving embrace.

* * *

 **Drunk In Love-Ed Sheeran-4:06**

Lizzie woke up to feel a strange sensation or, lack thereof in her left ear while she felt someone running their fingers through her hair. Reaching for her ear, she pulled off the large chunk of cake that she'd used as a pillow and could now hear again. On her other side lay Kitty Chesire…

There she was: sound asleep and running her fingers through Lizzie's hair while still asleep. What in the world had happened last night?

Honestly, the last thing that Lizzie recalled was being at party, getting very close to Kitty and proceeding to dance without much space between the two of them…

Well, whatever had happened last night, Lizzie was sure that Maddie, Alistair or Bunny had some version of the tale and she giggled, knowing that it must be quite the story.

"Meow…why did we sleep on my kitchen floor last night?" Kitty awoke.

* * *

 **Swimming Pools (Drank) [Extended Version]-Kendrick Lamar-5:13**

Kitty knocked back another shot of Gold Crown Vodka. She could go all night if need be. She'd just gotten here due to a broken clock that was broken to a point where the true time wouldn't even be revealed when the clock face was removed.

This couldn't even be called a party. It was more like, a an open 'drinking circle' that Alistair happened to be leading. He had one arm around Bunny and one arm around Maddie. Something was clearly going to happen between those three tonight but, whatever.

Kitty concerned herself with cat-waling over to a certain pouty princess of hearts.

"Had enough?" She smirked while asking.

Lizzie took a shot of red liquor, black liquor and a golden Gold Crown vodka shot in answer.

"Care to go shot for shot?" The feline femme fatale dared ask.

With a snap of her fingers, Lizzie had more shots brought over and now she and Kitty could and would indeed, go shot for shot. Where the night took the after there was no telling. But, wasn't that part of the fun?

* * *

 **7 Días-Romeo Santos-4:13**

"You really think a week is enough to make someone fall in love?" Kitty raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Love at first sight exists," Lizzie shrugged, "it's like chemythstry, it's not exact."

A smirk graced Kitty's features, "So, if you saw me, fell for me and only had a week to make me yours, could you do it?"

"Perhaps," Lizzie gave one of her very rare smiles.

"How would you do so?" Kitty asked.

While, in reality, Lizzie gripped a 7 of hearts card and held it facing Kitty in a menacing manner, she had it all mapped out. First, she would take Kitty by surprise, get her attention and then convince her to accompany her to dinner. That would be the education tactics. Next, came the falling part that wasn't so simple but…she needn't overthink this.

* * *

 **Tiny Dancer-Elton John-6:15**

"We welcome her majesty, the Queen of Hearts and her beautiful bride, to have their first dance as a married couple!" Melody was all smiles as she spoke into her headset and changed the record to the song that Lizzie and Kitty had picked as their wedding song.

Lizzie was shaking with nervousness. It was funny, Kitty had been the one shaking during their vows while Lizzie had been calm and now, they were back to way it always was.

"Let's show Wonderland how it's done," Kitty offered an encouraging smile as she held tight to Lizzie's hands.

"Let us do so," Lizzie nodded in agreement and allowed Kitty to lead them into their dance.

They moved together to the slow but, joyous rhythm of their wedding song. Their gowns flowing on the dance floor and only being more complimented by the colorful tiles under their feet. Kitty spun Lizzie around and then, dipped her unexpectedly. Lizzie nearly flipped her crown at that but, Kitty caught her with the true skill and precision of a cat.

"I've got you," Kitty whispered reassuringly.

Lizzie held tighter onto Kitty at this. Here they were: married. It was perfect.

* * *

And that brings us to the end of this first round of my challenge. More often than not, I ran out of time and or ran out of ideas and had to find a conclusion that made sense. But, I think I made it work! To answer some questions that I'm sure are brewing, Closer is originally a song by Nine Inch Nails but, I have Maroon 5's cover and, Drunk In Love is a Beyoncé song but, I only have the Ed Sheeran cover. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and, who would you like to see be the stars of the next round of this challenge? Let me know in your reviews. Thanks for reading.


	2. Huntlynn

I've had a bit of a ''flood of requests'. And, while that's not something I usually do, I love a challenge and this is helping my EAH writing muse. Here's Huntlynn and, I will do my best to tackle Raven and Cerise next chapter. While thing do get a bit sexy here, nothing is too inappropriate (or, I don't think so anyway) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ain** **'** **t It Fun-Paramore-3:34**

Ashlynn sighed dreamily as she closed her eyes to sleep. It was nice and warm being curled up next to Hunter.

Sure, he might not be a prince with a stallion and knightly armor but, he was genuine and that was a lot more substantial than flashy smiles and storybook cliches.

While Royal fairy tales seemed to get thing everything to magically fall into place at some point, Ashlynn would much rather have her and Hunter's story.

The way they were going about their love was clearly more of a page-ripper than repeating the same stale story for the umpteenth time.

Basking in Hunter's warmth once more, Ashlynn resolved not to change a thing.

* * *

 **What** **'** **cha Gonna Do-Classic-2:39**

'Oh, let's meet the girls at The Red Shoes Dance Club' hadn't seemed like a stupid idea hours ago…

But, naturally, the girls had arrived late over outfits, make-up and hair.

"Wow…" Hunter was ready to be just as annoyed by that fact as Dexter and the others but, that was when he looked Ashlynn up and down.

She had on a more simplistic look than usual with less bright colors but, her black glass heels and the gray scale mini dress that she'd chosen were stunning and her bright green eyes seemed to only bring her look together more.

"Sorry we took so long," Ashlynn blushed as she walked up to Hunter, "Can we dance now?"

Hunter couldn't get off of his bar stool fast enough.

* * *

 **Holiday-Madonna-3:55**

Ashlynn was thrilled to be heading down to Mirror Beach. She and Hunter were taking the weekend to themselves and staying at her parents' beach front castle.

"Pesky, no!" Hunter noticed that the little squirrel had made his way back into the suitcase he;d packed once again and, there was no way that Pesky was going to have any part in ruining his and Ashlynn's romantic weekend.

Unable to restrain her giggles, Ashlynn gave in. While she and Hunter did love themselves their forest animal pals, they were in need of some alone time.

"Pesky, sweetheart," Ashlynn went over and began talking to the little squirrel, "Hunter and I love you, you know. But, we wanted a bit of a quiet weekend. Since we'll be gone you can make all the noise you want to."

Upon hearing this, Pesky quickly unzipped Hunter's suitcase and sprang back out into the room. He was happy to hear this.

* * *

 **Waiting for Tonight-Jennifer Lopez-4:10**

Hunter smoothed his suit jacket once more, just for good measure. That was what he kept telling himself in the last hundred times he'd done so.

He was accompanying Ashlynn to a party where her latest shoe designs were going to be modeled by some of the finest stars and, there was even talk of One Reflection being present to model her line of male shoes.

Ashlynn, as regal, elegant and sweet as she was, would have no trouble fitting in but, Hunter hoped that he could at least look the part if he had to resort to being her quiet arm candy.

"Ready to go?" Ashlynn's pumpkin carriage pulled up to Hunter's place and she lit up as he entered the carriage.

"Ready if you are," He replied, eager to see her shine more than usual tonight.

With the okay from them, the carriage's driver set off for their destination.

* * *

 **It** **'** **s On Again-Alicia Keys featuring Kendrick Lamar-3:46**

Love was not at all simple and could never be compared to something as simple as chemmythstry. That was exact, love wasn't….

Or, at least it that was how it was proving to be. Ashlynn hadn't wanted to give up on her and Hunter but pressure from her so-called 'friends' and pressure from Hunter's family had served as enough to drive them apart. That was, until Hunter and Ashlynn had found each other at one of Briar's parties the other night, had one too many drinks and ended up getting themselves a hotel room.

"Briar is a DJ, Raven isn't an Evil Queen and…" Hunter turned to look at Ashlynn who lay next to him.

"And, here we are, back together again," Ashlynn blushed as she sat up.

Perhaps, this was where they belonged: together.

* * *

 **Every Rose Has Its Thorn-Poison-4:15**

Ashlynn Ella was a beautiful princess. And, that was why it was so odd to see her with someone like Hunter Huntsman. But, they did manage to find a way to make it work; it being their relationship.

Of course, as shiny and immaculate as their relationship might look on the outside, that didn't mean that either of them was perfect. Oh, no.

Both of them had their deal breakers.

Fights were had, they never became physical but, certain biting words were often exchanged between the pair and, Hunter had developed quite the habit of storming off after they finished arguing. Ashlynn's response to this was to then leave him 10 calls minimum telling him how much a jerk he was and, he would be crying while it was all happening.

They were not without their flaws. They were in the process of tackling these problems; it was much easier said than done.

Either way, somewhere in their shroud of hidden chaos, they had true love worth fighting for.

* * *

 **Inside Your Heaven-Carrie Underwood-3:35**

It helped that fashion came down to colors, patterns and arrangements and not so many words. Because, if that were the case, Ashlynn might be entirely lost.

Describing how safe Hunter made her feel was very difficult to do. The way his eyes would reflect into hers and offer reassurance in anything and everything could never be easily put.

If she had wings, she'd dare to call Hunter her safe place to land; she knew that he would always be there for her no matter what.

Be it grabbing Hocus Lattes, casually studying, or anything else, Ashlynn had a very strong feeling that everything would absolutely be alright because Hunter was by her side.

* * *

 **My All-Mariah Carey-3:55**

Hunter kept trying to force himself to sleep but, it wasn't working. In fact, trying to do that with puffy eyes from crying had to be impossible.

Ashlynn had broken up with him…

He wasn't so sure that he liked all of this 'True Hearts Day' nonsense anymore.

If they had to hide the fact that they were dating in the first place, maybe such a thing was a mistake. Only now were either of them seeing that…

To think, he had a lot of hope regarding their relationship and the rebelliousness that was spreading like wildfire throughout school to write your own story. But, now?

Now, Hunter was thinking about how he'd have to be a huntsman who would harm animals and give into his destiny regardless of how he truly felt about it in his heart…

Heart? What heart? Ashlynn had about ripped that out of his chest when she told him it was over.

Though, he'd give over his heart again just to feel her body next to his right in this moment.

* * *

 **Can** **'** **t Truss** **'** **Em-Yazz-2:17**

Here was Sparrow, going on about how girls weren't worth the trouble and how any guy who wasn't bouncing from girl to girl had it wrong.

"Why waste all that time and not even let us other guys get a taste of that green-eyed honey, huh?" Sparrow chose to keep running his mouth.

The normally peaceful Hunter thought that he could let most of what Sparrow was saying slide but, he'd brought up Ashlynn…

"Today on my Mirrorcast: The Punch Heard 'Round the Castleteria," Blondie said.

* * *

 **Sex In The Lounge-Nicki Minaj featuring Lil Wayne and Bobby V-3:27**

"Was that worthy of your regal presence, your highness?" Hunter asked with a laugh, grabbing one of Ashlynn's hands.

"Dear huntsman, sir," Ashlynn spoke and did her best to try and stay in character and not laugh, "I truly do believe that your performance was rather royal."

The pair couldn't any longer and gave it up. Hunter met Ashlynn's eyes a hungry gaze, the way Ashlynn stared at him almost blankly said it all. She wanted him to take charge.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Hunter closed any space between him and Ashlynn and stole kiss after kiss, until their love making began.

* * *

Don't worry loves, more chapters are indeed on their way. Thanks for all your support.


	3. RavenCerise

Alright, this is my attempt at tackling Raven and Cerise as a ship. Now, I am not opposed to ANY ships; while I do have my shipping preferences, the idea behind this fic is show that all pairings are BEAUTIFUL because, they are about the two characters being happy with each other in the end, even if the journey to get there isn't perfectly smooth. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Su Veneno-Aventura-3:58**

Cerise blinked back her tears. She got how this was going to have to go. She and Raven couldn't be together over the fact that they were both destined to be nothing more than monsters who had 'every right' to unhappily ever after. Why bother if they couldn't even be miserable together?

Raven was a drug that was hard to quit. She was more spellbinding than fairy dust and more intoxicating than the perfume of fresh spring roses. She was poison…a poison especially crafted to make Cerise's wolf sense spike up and nearly melt her heart into bits.

Perhaps Cerise's future was in Raven's hand. Maybe, Raven would get that same rebellious spark back in her and they would fight the fates that they had been dealt. That was playing with fire but, it was better than going down without a fight and letting the Royals control everything for the rest of eternity.

Resolving not to cry, Cerise flipped up her hood and ventured out into the rain. Raven couldn't have gotten too far.

* * *

 **Turn The Night Up-Enrique Iglesias-3:18**

Darkness was not something that either Cerise or Raven were very afraid of. In fact, they were both quick to embrace such a thing. Now, when it came to the Lantern Festival held deep in the forest, why pass it up?

Sure, the darkness was a lot more peaceful but, the way the lanterns of all colors would contrast nicely in the dark was almost an allusion to the girls' relationship. They both had sides that they would rather not embrace but, they were good underneath.

They arrived and were welcomed by friends. Dancing until the lanterns went out seemed a little cliche but, why not?

* * *

 **Bliss-Mariah Carey-5:45**

Raven smiled as she sat down at her piano and began to dip into singing a scale. She was but, she wasn't. She was more enjoying the brand new piano.

Cerise watched from across the room and was all smiles. How beautiful…If only Raven would really break into song.

"I heard a pretty little birdie," Cerise made her way over to Raven.

"Did you?" Raven giggled.

"I did," Cerise sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"Give me some cure, delectable love, like I'll give to you," Raven started to sing again, "I can't get enough of you my love!"

Cerise mouthed 'beautiful' as she stared into Raven's eyes. They shared a smile, piano or not piano, Raven's voice was nothing short of sweet, angelic honey.

"Why don't we save the muse-ic for later, hm?" Raven stood up from the piano bench and offered Cerise a hand to go back upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

 **Express Yourself-Madonna-4:59**

While both Cupid and Lizzie Hearts might argue that love was one way over the other, they might be talking about their own cases or, maybe even about cases that they were helping.

Raven wanted to show Cerise that she was serious about her; she didn't just have her to have her. Originally, Raven thought a jewel of some sort or even a locket might be the way to go but, Cerise's athleticism might not meld well with jewelry.

Why not write her a song?

No, that was too much of a Taylor Quick type of thing to do, even if Raven didn't want to admit it. She could make a long list of…No.

"Raven, you in there?" Cerise was knocking on Raven's dorm door.

"Right here," Raven let her in, "Hi, I…uh…I…"

"Are you okay?" Cerise raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just…I…I mean, I wanted to…"

Cerise leaned forward and planted a kiss on Raven's lips and held it for a bit longer than she needed to.

"You're cute when you're stuttering you know."

They erupted into giggles, their kiss said it all.

* * *

 **Run This Town-Jay-Z, Rihanna and Kayne West-4:35**

"My queen, I apologize we…" Began Apple.

"I don't care," Raven said through gritted teeth as she turned to her guards, "Have her sent to Lizzie and let her decide whether or not she wants to behead her."

Cerise stood outside Raven's throne room and watched as Apple was escorted out as she kicked and screamed about it.

"Raven?" Cerise entered the throne room at this point.

"Hello, Cerise," Raven smiled, her dark black lipstick moving smoothly as her mouth curved upward.

There was a certain evil twisted-ness to the smile that Cerise had once fallen in love with. But, she honestly couldn't blame Raven. After all, Raven's hostile take over of fairytales allowed her to be able to walk around without having to worry about hiding her ears any longer.

"Did you need something?" Raven asked, "Because, I have a meeting in a little bit with Faybelle and Lizzie. We need to discuss…"

There went Raven with the politics, land and all with her take-over buddies. Once again, Cerise wouldn't dare be ungrateful for her safety but, she only wished for the days of old, when Raven smiled genuinely and wasn't obsessed with ruling with an iron fist.

* * *

 **I** **'** **m Not The Only One-Sam Smith-3:56**

Cerise had her eyes down until she couldn't look away anymore and finally gazed across the way to see Apple and Raven giggling over some lunch.

Sighing louder than she meant to, Cerise shook her head.

While she and Raven had never agreed to date hexclusively, she thought that maybe it was an unspoken sort of thing. This wasn't cheating, it wasn't like Raven was trying to hide it. This was a local hang out where everyone could see them for crying out loud!

But, couldn't Raven had picked someone less, well…someone who wasn't Apple?

A sudden ping noise shook Cerise from her thoughts and would have jumped out of her chair if she hadn't realized that it was her Mirrorphone. It was a text from Raven…

"See you tonight," Cerise read the message.

* * *

 **All I Have-Jennifer Lopez-4:16**

Raven sealed another box of hers and put it by the door of what had formerly been her and Cerise's apartment. This was going to just Cerise's apartment in about an hour or so.

"Raven, please," Cerise walked over to the stack of boxes, "Do you really wanna leave like this?"

"Cerise, you'll be fine without me," Raven sighed.

"You're giving into your anger, you shouldn't make your mind up like this…" Cerise thought she didn't have much to say.

While Raven wanted to argue that she wasn't just playing into her anger, she couldn't.

"Please," Cerise seductively pinned Raven up against a wall, her eyes glowed yellow a bit, "please, don't go."

Even though Cerise was typically stronger than her, Raven easily slipped out and away from Cerise's gentle hold and started back to her stack of boxes.

* * *

 **For Your Entertainment-Adam Lambert-3:35**

"Have you been a good doggy?" Raven husked and then she raised an eyebrow at Cerise, "Really? 'A good doggy'?"

Maybe introducing Raven to her darker interests wasn't going to be so easy…it helped that Raven was open minded though.

"I mean, I have a collar on, my ears are out, I'm part wolf," Cerise tried to justify it, "You're the one in charge."

"I don't think I'm going to be very good at this," Raven blushed shyly, "Is all of this really necessary?"

"Well, no but…"

That was Raven knew that it was time to do that 'taking charge' thing. She pushed Cerise back into the bed and kissed her with a wildly fierce passion that she thought would spice things up.

* * *

 **Hells Bells-AC/DC-5:13**

Even though Raven hadn't become the Evil Queen, she was playing a new role in a new place…

It really helped that she and Cupid had worked out their differences. Raven was now Hades but, she still went by her own name and was now called 'Lady Hades' if need be.

Cerise wasn't so sure that she liked this but, she wasn't going to be unsupportive of her girlfriend. No matter how difficult it might be to only see each other every so often. Even though Raven lived below Olympus, she was quickly reaching Goddess-like status and, Cerise could not join her there unless she was also a Goddess.

"You don't have to play any part in any story, y'know," Cerise leaned back in her chair.

"It's not like that, okay?" Raven quickly grew defensive.

And now they were going to fight…great. Well, at least Raven couldn't breathe fire and, her ever-changing magic powers were sort of on the fritz so, that did help.

"Never mind…" Cerise decided to drop this for now.

She knew that her Raven, her pretty bird, would indeed, come to her senses sooner than later.

* * *

 **Shadows of The Night-Pat Benatar-3:43**

"What are we waiting for?" Cerise smiled and her fangs lit up under the moonlit sky.

Raven, while partially nervous but, having much trust in Cerise, she took hold of Cerise's hand and allowed for her hooded lover to lead the way.

Keeping up with Cerise was easier than expected but, Raven attributed that to one part adrenalin and one part being in love. Love really was a strong magic…wasn't it?

"It's beautiful out here," Raven smiled as she looked up at the sky; the stars adding just the right amount of illumination to her and Cerise's night.

"It sure is," Cerise pulled her close.

The pair shared a romantic kiss under the night sky and this was the precursor to what might end up being a wild night.

* * *

More chaps will come your way soon, I promise! Hope you liked it.


	4. AlistairMaddie

This chapter will feature Alistair Wonderland and Madeline Hatter paired together; I have started calling them Malistair, Hatterland WonderHat and AlisMad…not really sure if they have a proper ship name so, the chapter is just their names smashed together. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Never Leave You (Uh Oooh, Uh Oooh)-Lumidee-2:46**

Alistair smiled as he looked Maddie's way to see her fiddling with some tea leaves. She was one mad woman — in the best way possible, of course— He never thought that he'd find himself in love with her but, the madness that defined her went deeper than that.

Maddie was a passionate woman and her soul and overall demeanor were as bright and bouncy as the curls in her hair.

To put it in plain terms, she was the one. Alistair was sure of this by now.

* * *

 **Genuine Only-Ne-Yo-3:53**

Maddie sighed and she then blushed looking back at Alistair.

"What were we fighting about again?" She asked.

Leaning forward and catching her in a kiss was Alistair's way of answering.

"Can't say I remember," He said as he finally broke their kiss.

The pair giggled. Perhaps, in a picture-perfect story, they would always be on the same page but, even here, with their disagreements every now and again, they still found a way to make all of this work.

That was how they knew that what they had was real; defying destiny had never felt so right.

They might not always like each other in every moment of every day. But, at the end of each of those days, it was very clear that their love was nothing short of being true.

* * *

 **Earned It-The Weeknd-4:12**

The way that Maddie gripped a tea cup had to fall into some new category of a seduction tactic. It had to, after all, how could…

Alistair shook his thoughts when Maddie put down her tea cup and walked over to him.

"You look rather tense…" She leaned in and then proceeded to whisper in his ear, "Might some time between silk sheets be of assistance?"

"M-Maddie," He blushed and then felt the blood from his cheeks rush somewhere else.

She giggled, breaking the silent tension that had over taken the room after he'd said her name.

"Well? Are you going to stand there all night or…?" Maddie gestured towards their bedroom and held a hand out to him.

It would be rude to keep her waiting any longer so, Alistair reached for her hand and allowed her to lead the way.

* * *

 **Leave Your Lover-Sam Smith- 2:57**

Alistair and Bunny were not a good match. While they did have a great deal in-common, Bunny had very little substance to her beside the substance that clinging to Alistair gave her.

She couldn't just continue stealing his light in order to try and be a ray of sunshine herself.

Maddie knew that Alistair was seeing this already. She was there with him often comforting him after the dead-end arguments the pair had constantly. It was one thing to fight but, it was another to never resolve arguments that were started at each and every turn.

It was a long shot but, Maddie hoped that Alistair would open his eyes and leave Bunny for her.

* * *

 **21 Questions-50 Cent-3:44**

"Do you like One Reflection?" Maddie asked.

"If I'm being honest, no. I really like Mariah Fairy, though," Alistair clarified.

The girl with the bouncing multi-colored curls nodded.

"Your turn, ask me anything," She said as she reached over and held onto his hand.

"What do you think that cloud looks like?" He pointed up at cloud that they were staring up at.

"Hm…It reminds me of the cookie that Ginger baked the other day when Raven tried dipping it in milk and she sneezed and it cracked but didn't break," She answered to the best of her ability.

Alistair nodded, "Do you love me, Madeline?"

Maddie smiled wide, "With all of my heart, Alistair."

"The feeling is mutual," He tightened his grip on her hand.

* * *

 **None of Your Friends Business-Ginuwine-6:06**

Many girls would scream at the chance to tell their gal pals about what she and her significant other happened to be doing and for how long they would be engaged in whatever activity.

However, Maddie especially didn't like announcing that sort of thing. Alistair appreciated that.

While support from her friends and from his, including their mutual friends had eventually lead to their relationship, they didn't need to know what Maddie and Alistair were up to every second of every day. Which, contributed to the fact that both of them hadn't posted on MyChapter very much lately.

Sure, a double-date with Kitty and Lizzie might be one thing but, when the girls insisted on taking pictures at every turn of the night, Alistair and Maddie eventually opted out, said their good-byes to the pair and had taken to the movie theater.

Alistair reached into the pop corn bucket at the same minute that Maddie did. They laughed in unison despite the movie not having a funny part.

"What do you say we get out of here for a late night cup of tea?" Alistair suggested.

Their nearly empty pop corn bucket almost couldn't hit the ground fast enough as they rushed out of the theater and moved onto their next late night adventure. Who knew what the night could end up bringing?

* * *

 **I Need A Girl Part feat. Mario Winans-4:11**

This was awkward…Dateless at an engagement party, nice going, Alistair thought to himself. Lizzie and Kitty were celebrating their engagement and were now waiting for everyone to arrive to the Red Queen's Castle, er, Queen of Hearts Castle…That wasn't important right now.

Here he was, he quickly walked in, said hello to his friends and wished them luck in their love and rushed to the nearest balcony for some air.

"Are you quite alright?" Said a familiar voice.

Alistair's eyes widened as he saw Maddie standing next to him. The dress she was wearing hugged her curves in all the right places and truly brought out the color of her eyes.

This beautiful woman next to him, a friend before anything else…Picturing her in his future felt right all around.

"I…I think I'm alright now," He smiled at her, "You look beautiful, Maddie."

She blushed as she quickly said a thanks, "Would your handsome-self care to dance?"

"I would love to."

* * *

 **Pound The Alarm-Nicki Minaj-3:26**

Maddie threw another handful of color powder towards Alistair. He followed by throwing more at her as well.

Wonderland's Festival of Colors was only beginning. It wouldn't be good and done until all of Wonderland and all of it's inhabitants were covered in various color powders.

The music pumping throughout the land made this even more fun. It was an overall colorful free-for-all. And, having Alistair by her side through it added another level of fun.

"I just saw Kitty," Alistair warned, "That means Lizzie can't be too far."

"If they think that they can best us at the color powder game then, they've already made a grave mistake," The mad girl quipped in Riddlish.

"Let's beat them, shall we?

"Let's!"

The pair armed themselves with more color powders.

* * *

 **Almost Home-Mariah Carey-3:52**

A wedding, being whisked away on a spelltacular adventure of a honeymoon and, now it was all over.

Well, to a point. Alistair and Maddie were still married after all. They were very thrilled about that part. But, while exploring the kingdoms on the opposite coast might have been fun, they longed for their home of Wonderland.

As much as an explorer and adventurer that Alistair considered himself, nothing compared to Wonderland.

"It shouldn't be much longer," Alistair said he looked at the view from his and Maddie's boat.

She smiled, "I'm glad, then we can really enjoy being home, together."

Even though he tried to fight his own smile in the spirit of keeping a 'mysterious air' about his travels, Alistair couldn't help but succumb to that very smile. Home: it would feel even more so like home since he and Maddie were together. Dare he called it 'perfect'.

* * *

 **Fancy-Drake-5:14**

Even though Alistair prided himself on the fact that Maddie was a 'not like the rest' type of girl, he did understand that while her approach to things was different, she did have her ways of feeling beautiful and getting herself fairest for whatever activity she deemed doing so necessary.

From her hair to her clothes, Maddie's style was out of this world. Usually, she didn't keep him waiting but, tonight was different. Alistair didn't argue, he simply accepted the fact as such and was very excited to see just how different his girlfriend's look would be tonight.

When he felt something move along his hand, Alistair looked down to see Earl Grey, "What's wrong, little guy?"

The small mouse nudged Alistair's palm and began running up the stairs towards Maddie's room.

"Wait!" Alistair sped up to keep up with the scampering mouse.

He ran until he came to Maddie's door, "Maddie, you in there?"

"Yes, just a moment," She said back and then began unlocking her door, "Here we are, come in."

Taking this as an okay, Alistair entered Maddie's room and his bright blue eyes went wide as dinner plates when he saw her. His breath was caught in his throat. 'Wow' was an understatement.

* * *

Don't worry, while this chapter is over, there are more to come. And, I would just like to apologize for any Bunny bashing that took place; I really don't like her and Alistair as a couple because she literally has so little character outside of being a possible love interest for the guy. But, if that's your ship, go ahead and ship it, and I might even give them their own chapter (though, I'd prefer not doing so because it's not a pairing I ship) however, ALL SHIPS ARE BEAUTIFUL AS LONG AS THE TWO CHARACTERS WITHIN THEM ARE HAPPY. Thanks for reading!


	5. Dexven

Without further ado and, because of the high demand, here is Dexven. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Holding Out For A Hero-Jennifer Saunders-3:57**

"If you wanted Raven, why capture me?" Dexter raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the now very twisted princess.

"Because…because…I don't have to tell you!" Apple insisted.

"Okay…"

Outside of where Apple held Dexter captive, Raven rushed forwards on Nevermore's wings. She wasn't sure that her pet dragon should be flying so fast…

"Darling…are you sure that this is safe?" Raven turned to her co-pilot.

"Safe?" Darling was wearing her armor, "This is effective, none of the heroic stuff is ever technically 'safe'…"

That was comforting. Nevermore landed with halt and Darling quickly outfitted Raven with a little bit of armor of her own and handed her a sword.

"Now, go! Rush in there and save Dexter," Darling instructed.

"Right…Rush in and…"

"Just go!"

Knowing that she couldn't stand there thinking all night long, Raven ran at full speed ahead and stormed the castle.

"DEXTER!" She screamed his name as she entered the castle. She was here to save him and nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

Not every princess needed to be saved.

* * *

 **Propuesta Indecent-Romeo Santos-3:55**

"Raven…" Dexter could barely believe his eyes.

The singer at this soiree was none other than Raven Queen! He could feel his heart threatening to stop or bust right out of his chest.

When she finished her first set, he rushed over to the bar to catch her…He hoped he didn't look desperate, he wasn't it…It was just, she was so gort and…gort!

"Hey, Dex," Raven offered a shy smile, "I didn't think I was going to see anyone I knew here."

"Oh…yeah, uh…Oh! I'm sorry, hi Raven! Hi, I um…how is your night?"

"It's alright, I might have to get out of here right after my set is over…" Raven looked up from the bar and gazed upwards towards the second floor.

She was looking at her manager; she'd sold a piece of her soul if only not to be forced to follow a destiny that she didn't want to follow. She wanted to get away more than anything else. And, her expression told Dexter everything that he needed to know.

"Why don't we get out of here, right now?" Dexter felt his heroic instincts flowing through him.

Not waiting any longer, Raven grabbed onto him and they left.

* * *

 **Adorn-Miguel-2:33**

While it might be out there, Dexter liked describing Raven's laughter as his personal safety net. When she laughed, he was certain that everything was going to be alright and, that nothing was impossible.

In her eyes, he could very much see a world where there was no being forced to follow pre-written destinies and, everyone could write their own stories. The cookie-cutter stories that their parents had gone through would turn into ancient history, as they were meant to.

With both of these very special components of her, Dexter decided to make it his mission to guard them, to love and protect Raven through anything.

He was certain that his love could do so; it was true and came from deep down in his heart. They could conquer it all, he was sure of it.

* * *

 **Damaged-Danity Kane-4:06**

It was not easy to do this sort of thing. Now, Dexter had never expected to be so lucky and to finally be able to have a relationship with Raven. However, if everything went storybook perfect, nothing would be amiss...

But, since having rescued Raven from the contract that she made from selling a piece of her soul and not pledging her destiny, while she had been freed, she was battling a new trouble now.

Her heart was breaking steadily. Not because of anything that Dexter did but, because the sorcerer Raven had trusted had cursed her. They were seeking help currently from anyone else that they knew was capable of magic.

"The way that this looks," Maddie explained as she pulled up a musty old book, "Dexter, you have to learn some magic and be the one to fix Raven's heart because, you are the one truly in love with her. True love can break any enchantment, you know."

"Dexter, you don't…" Raven started.

"Yes, I do!" The Charming Prince insisted, "Raven, I will do anything for you. This included."

Nodding in understanding, Raven wondered how Dexter would begin practicing magic.

* * *

 **If I Knew-Bruno Mars-2:12**

Dexter held tighter onto Raven. Being cuddled up next to one another was wonderful, it felt so right.

It was crazy how long it had taken to get here: To their happily ever after.

There had been one too many kidnappings of both of them, too many rescue missions and too many 'almost lost you' times.

Most princesses would have up and left after the first time that they had to go and do the rescuing but, not Raven.

Though, if this was the way that everything was finally meant to work out, Dexter wouldn't change a second of anything past.

* * *

 **Let Me Talk To You/My Love-Justin Timberlake-6:10**

While saving damsels from towers and slaying dragons might be considered heroic skills, Dexter thought that just finally gathering the courage to say one's true feelings should be attributed to those heroic skills.

Had he not gotten so fed up with his own cowardice, Raven would have never know his true feelings and, she probably never would have given him the chance either. Not that Dexter was opposed to being approached but, forging a relationship had to have been the last thing on the poor girl's mind while dealing with the destiny conflict.

but, that was in the past now. Currently, he and Raven were thriving as a couple and thriving in their respective choices. Dexter wasn't much for words but, he was a speech writer for the Great Council in his kingdom and, he even served as a part-time cameraman for Blondie Lockes' new MirrorCast. Raven was somewhat of a celebrity by now because of her of a few hit songs she'd put out. But, that fame wasn't changing her at all which was nice.

The only thing that would make this happily ever after more ideal would be a change of names, in this case, Raven's. That was all that was left to do to turn this into a dream come true.

Again, spoken words weren't Dexter's strong suit but, that advice he'd received ages ago, 'putting his feelings on parchment' might be useful once again.

At dinner a few nights later, Dexter slid Raven an envelope at the end of their meal and waited for her to look back up at him.

"Dexter…?" The color flushed from her face, "I…yes!"

* * *

 **Break Your Heart-Taio Cruz-3:34**

Villains and destined villains in fact, did not get happily ever afters. What part of that did Dexter misunderstand?

Raven by now had heard plenty of cautionary tales about a bad girl falling love with a good guy. Faybelle had fallen hard for a sweetheart of a knight but, she'd left him over her temper. She had convinced herself that she was going to hurt him one day and, he'd be better off. Plus, now the guy wandered around bars by himself hoping to run into her. He would be a lot better off if she had left him alone in the first place.

Sighing, Raven didn't even want to think about the disaster that Duchess had warned so many people about with some hero she'd messed with and was having trouble quitting…

So, maybe Raven should leave Dexter. She did bring that up last night, she was only going to have been a bigger mistake in the end for the poor prince. If only he could see that for himself.

* * *

 **I Put a Spell On You-Annie Lennox-3:30**

Magic was very real, no one in the fairytale world would deny that. However, magic was tricky. Though, some magic was a little more straight forward that other magic.

"If both of you wear these bands, you will never be lost to one another. No matter how far one of you may run…" Had said the old woman running the apothecary that Dexter and Daring had stumbled upon.

Daring was only here for some shine of gold potion for his hair and some purest white of snow oil for his teeth but, Dexter had taken the old woman's offer of the bands.

"What do I owe you?" He asked when he accepted the bands from her.

"Just promise that you will love the girl you're giving the second band to with all of your heart, for the rest of eternity."

When Dexter was about to speak again, the old woman vanished and the bands reappeared in his hands. He'd meant to relay this whole story back to Raven when he got home but, only gave her the band meant for her and left it at that. Their love was unbreakable.

* * *

 **My Getaway-T-Boz-3:41**

While traveling with no set return date was something that was more likely of Maddie and Alistair, Dexter and Raven decided to take a cue from their more adventures pals and try their hand at traveling to a strange kingdom and immersing themselves in the the culture.

"Where shall we go?" Dexter brought a map over to Raven.

"I don't know," Raven thought about it, "Why not somewhere with a lot of sand and sun?"

"So, maybe the Kingdom of Sunshire?" Dexter pointed to that on the map.

"That sounds nice, 'sunshire'," She smiled.

A blush crept up on Dexter's cheeks, imaging Raven's smile in the pure sunlight of that kingdom and imaging her walking along the beach; the epitome of beauty.

"Well, let's book ourselves a trip!" Dexter excitedly grabbed his Mirrorphone and opened up the proper app to do this with.

* * *

 **Thinkin** **'** **Bout You-Frank Ocean-3:20**

Dexter shot up form sleeping when his mind decided to replay the last thing he'd done in this bed besides sleep…

He and Raven had taken each other's virginity right here, in his mess of a room and that had only been two days ago. He was so deep in love that denying it did more harm than not.

Though, Raven had to go and take care of some things. She needed answers over her mother, what to really be doing with her destiny and the like. But, the promise of their love was there.

The pillow next to him still kind of smelled like Raven's midnight hair with that light, lavender and vanilla scent. She seemed so at peace when she slept, despite being her own world of chaos of not knowing deep in her heart.

At least this love was certain and was only on pause.

* * *

Oh, and for the record, the 'oil for teeth' thing is a real thing; it's called oil pulling and it makes your teeth whiter but, you have to use a certain type of oil. Look it up online if you need more info. I got pretty deep into a lot of these and wished I had more time than the songs allotted but, I am happy with these overall. Though, of course, I really do wish I could have gone on and on writing about these two. I truly do love them as a couple! Thanks for reading everyone!


	6. Dizzie

Hello my loves! Here is your Dizzie chapter! See the end of this chapter for some end notes and update info but, take a little trip with Daring and Lizzie.

* * *

 **Glad You Came-The Wanted-3:19**

Daring though his lungs stopped working at the way that Lizzie entered the room and damn near made him forget how to breathe. She had somewhat of a scowl on her face but, that was normal. She wanted to look unapproachable and convince most to leave her alone.

But, Daring new that her scowl was just for show.

"I'll have what she's having," Daring walked over to the bar and noticed that Lizzie had ordered a bright red drink in a martini glass.

The bartender turned back to make another drink when Lizzie gripped her martini glass harder, "May I help you?"

"Meet me on the dance floor?" Daring wasn't taken aback by the way she'd spoken through her teeth.

"Fine…"

Daring accepted his drink and walked away. Tonight was sure going to be fun. He was glad that Lizzie had decided to show up at this party.

* * *

 **Bailando-Paradisio-3:48**

The music pumped harder and the strobe lights only seemed to flash brighter as the night progressed and more and more shots of various liqueurs were consumed. Doing Fairy Dust Bombs was a natural next step but, that was when the blonde guy, Ali…whatever his name was, came over to Daring.

"You Daring?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" Daring smiled, the alcohol in his system allowing his ego-maniac-ness to show through even more.

"A friend of mine, she's on the dance floor, she'll be in red," Alistair walked away.

Daring found the dance floor with no trouble and, there was Lizzie: a vision in red. No longer wasting any more time, he rushed to her side.

"Hello there, fair maiden," He said, "I thought you'd forgotten me by now."

She shook her head, "Let's just dance, we can discuss later…"

"And if I don't want to just dance?"

"It will be off with your head!"

Daring smiled at hearing that. Classic Lizzie! He continued to dance with her and would all night.

* * *

 **X-Girlfriend-Mariah Carey-3:58**

Every reason why Lizzie didn't like going out on dates in public had passed by her and Daring not too long ago. All of Apple's friends, aka Daring's ex-girlfriend's friends had passed them. They had said nothing but, their various glares and snide laughter had been enough.

Why did they care so much? Moreover, why did Apple care so much?

She'd lost Daring, that was the end of that. He had sure moved on, why couldn't she?

Lizzie sighed and did her best to hide behind her iced tea.

"Is something wrong?" Daring returned to their table, he'd gone to pick up their order in the little cafe.

Lizzie sighed, "Your exes friends were here…"

Daring reached over for her hand and squeezed it, offering reassurance, "Pay them no mind, my dear. They, like her, mean nothing to me and cannot tear us apart, no matter how much they might wish they could."

* * *

 **Loco-Enrique Iglesias feat. India Martinez-3:12**

"Lizzie, wait!" Daring rushed up to her, "Please, don't leave, at least not yet…"

The future Queen of Hearts looked back at him, her emerald orbs shining with a curiosity and vulnerability, "Daring, Wonderland is my home! It's finally restored, I have to…"

He interrupted her with a kiss, "I'm sorry…I would have gone crazy if I didn't get the chance to do that before you left. Again, I apologize, m'lady. Ahem, I'll leave you be now. I wish you well on your travels."

While their 'sort-of' love affair had been something that the pair was quick to sweep under the rug, with Lizzie suddenly leaving like this, Daring needed to kiss her at least one more time…

"Daring, come with me?"

* * *

 **Try Again-Aaliyah-3:47**

Daring wanted to give Lizzie an actual first date…He'd said that last week, too. But, last week the restaurant he'd wanted to take her to was booked up, there were no more tickets available to the movie that they wanted to see and, it had been much too cold for a romantic moonlit walk.

Lizzie didn't care so much about the 'actual first date' thing anymore. She appreciated the fact that Daring was so determined to make that happen but, she was convinced that such an event was not in the cards for the pair. They weren't traditional to begin with so, why bother conforming to that whole 'perfect night of a first date' ideal?

In fact, staying in and having some tea and biscuits seemed like a lot more fun than rushing around to cram in tons of activities into one night. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **Que Se Mueran-Romeo Santos-4:11**

"Wait, you're _marrying_ her?" King Charming looked at his son in disbelief, "You're going to _marry_ the next Queen of Hearts?"

"Father, I…" Daring began only for his father to interrupt him.

"Daring, I understand that the actual land in Wonderland would be a wonderful addition to our kingdom and there could be plenty of tea exports for starters but, you shouldn't marry from such a poor land…"

At this, Daring stormed out. He was done listening to this garbage. He truly loved Lizzie and, if he couldn't still hold his throne in this kingdom then, fine. He would go and be King of Wonderland, ruling alongside Lizzie. They were getting married and that was final. If his parents didn't want to attend, fine. Their loss.

"Lizzie, dear?" Daring exited his father's castle to find Lizzie waiting for him outside.

"Yes, Daring?" She looked at him, expecting something in the way of bad bnews to come out of his mouth.

"There's a change of plans," He said, "We'll be having our ceremony in Wonderland and, I'll be moving into your castle. I wouldn't be very Charming if I uprooted you from your home, now would I?"

Lizzie tackled him in a hug.

* * *

 **Come In With The Rain-Taylor Swift-3:23**

If Lizzie was being honest, she hated the fact that Daring had to be training with her card soldiers. She understood that he wanted to do more than just be a 'sitting duck in her kingdom' as he put it but, she wanted more alone time together. It was one thing for her to be stuck signing documents most of the day and then supervising the traditional painting of the roses red but, after all of that she wanted to be able to cuddle close to Daring.

Though, he looked very heroic and was getting more and more skilled with a blade as the weeks passed. Peering through the window at the practice of the soldiers, Lizzie couldn't help but smile.

There was her hero, alright.

* * *

 **When You** **'** **re Mad-Ne-Yo-3:42**

"Hmph!" Lizzie pouted as she sliced a 2 of hearts card in half and tried to continue about what she had been doing.

Now, honestly, Daring knew that he shouldn't say or do anything but, an angry Lizzie was such a turn on.

"Something wrong?" He leaned in and decided to ask.

"Daring, I am trying to do my homework," A glare overtook her big green eyes.

"Maybe you should try harder?" Daring was pushing it and he knew it.

Next thing he knew, Lizzie grabbed him by his collar and with her other hand, she held a another playing card to his throat, "If you don't give me some peace and quiet right this instant, I will show you the meaning of flipping one's crown!"

He uttered an apology quickly before returning to his own homework.

* * *

 **Rehab-Amy Winehouse-3:48**

Lizzie did not think that she had a problem. If anything, Daring was the one with the problem because he claimed that she had one.

"Miss Hearts, is it?" asked the doctor that sat across from them.

Instead of answering, Lizzie rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if she were drinking or consuming substances to make her fly-high like a fairy. Gambling was not a real addiction. She could stop whenever she wanted.

"So, it says here that you began gambling excessively since that last war left Wonderland in shambles?" The doctor spoke again.

"I will do what I please!" Lizzie was ready to get up from the table.

"Elizabeth, please," Daring pleaded with her, "You don't have to be here forever but, the sooner we solve whatever has befallen you, problem or not, we can go about fixing Wonderland."

Not happy about it, Lizzie decided to cooperate if only to leave sooner than later.

* * *

 **For The Money-Fabolous feat. Nicki Minaj-4:41**

Lizzie and Daring had struck gold! Er, well, golden roses that was. They were growing naturally in the courtyard of Lizzie's castle and, with some help from Maddie, 'Lizzie and Daring's Golden Rose Tea' was being sold all over Wonderland as well as in neighboring kingdoms.

With all of this extra money, many silly improvements were made to Wonderland that ensured that the wonder within the land would never cease to exist. That was a picture perfect way for this to all come together. And, on top of that, there was a bit of extra cash on the side for some fashionable investments. Currently, because a celebration of good fortune was going to take place sooner than later, Lizzie was searching for the perfect dress to wear to the shindig.

She needed something that would really wow…something adorned with diamonds.

The dress that caught her attention quickly made memories of Daring's flashy smile flood her mind. This was the one! He was sure to love it and, her followers would be very supportive of their queen looking like a jewel before them. And, maybe once she was done with this dress, she would have it turned into diamonds and invest them in the lands 'Emergency Wonder Fund'.

That sounded like a good plan.

* * *

 **Waiting for Superman-Daughtry-4:27**

Lizzie had been invited to a small tea party by Bunny and Alistair. She promised that she was going to bring Daring but, she hadn't brought him.

"Where is he?" Asked Bunny.

"After book ball practice, he had some things to do…" Lizzie said before occupying herself with drinking some tea.

Truth was, Daring was busy signing autographs after book ball practice.

"He'll be here, he'll just be a bit late," Lizzie was quick to speak again.

The hope in her eyes was truly real. This was very similar to last week at Dexter's birthday dinner when Daring had gotten side-tracked while taking selfies as he got ready and, while he had made it late, at least he'd made it.

A knock at the door interrupted the rather quiet tea party.

"That must be Daring!" Lizzie went to answer the door.

"Hello, beautiful," He smiled and his teeth twinkled even in the dull dorm hallway light.

Not wasting anymore time, Lizzie pulled him inside and quickly served him a cup of tea. Even if she had to wait, at least her hero always came to find her.

* * *

And we've come to the end of this chapter! Now, I wanted to address a few things:

1\. This is a shuffle challenge and, therefore I DO NOT pick the way songs fall, they are shuffled and I do not know what will be up next. Read the rules again if you really don't understand, I am not making 'song choices'. Sure, these songs are already in my music library but, I'm not the one picking the order that they appear in, the shuffle feature on my device is doing that.

2\. I see the requests for pairings and it's a 'first come, first serve' type of system but, if the demand is higher, the pairing moves higher. Just because you keep saying you want a pairing doesn't mean that it will move up on my list if anything, you just earned the pairing a spot lower on my list. If it's been requested once already, that means it is on my list. Now, this is my current list of requests:

-DexterBlondie (one request, moved up)

-CeriseBriar (one request, moved up)

-Dapple (moved down because double request, I got it the first time)

-Swan Theft (newest request; I might consider moving this one up because I love the pairing and it's been requested by two different peeps, we'll see)

Anyway, while that's the request list, you guys all know that I have my favorite ships I want to incorporate too so, don't worry, there's more to come outside of that list. Thank you for reading as always but, please be patient with me, I'm only one person. Thanks again for reading!


	7. CeriseBriar

Here is CeriseBriar; now, I have my list of pairs that I'm working on and, while the requests have been flooding in, if I get more anonymous reviews that only ask for a pair without commenting on the chapter itself, I will be deleting them. Now, enjoy!

* * *

 **Rolling In The Deep-Adele-3:48**

So, this was it. This was good-bye.

"Cerise, I'm sorry but, it has to be like this…I can't ignore my destiny," Briar's eyes welled up with tears as she spoke these words.

"Yes, you can…You think that falling in love with you was part of my destiny?" Cerise countered.

"Well, no but…I fell for you too, you know!" Briar tried to glare at her thorough her tears, "But, Cerise, I can't let you throw away 100 years just because I'm going to. Go and find love with someone else. You're no monster and, sleeping for 100 years would hold you back…100 years of sleep is nothing to some party girl like me…"

Knowing that Briar's mind was made up, Cerise did the only thing that she could in this moment. She stepped forward and gave Briar a gentle kiss, the last kiss she would ever give her.

"Sleep well," The wolf-eared maiden offered before turning to walk away.

A part of Briar wanted to cry out for her, to stop this all.

* * *

 **Music-Madonna-3:46**

In the spirit of flipping scripts and rewriting destinies, Briar was very excited to be opening up her new nightclub. She had been spinning and while that was fun and she loved her new-found fame as a DJ, she was dying to get on the dance floor. When Melody took over on the turntables, Briar all but dragged Cerise out on the floor!

"Dance with me, babe!" Briar exclaimed as she lowered her sunglasses.

"Sure," Cerise blushed, just more or less moving her shoulders.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be shy," Briar started to grind all up on Cerise, "Feel the music!"

Cerise blushed as she got a grip on Briar's waist. If this was the idea of 'feel the music' then, Cerise liked it very much.

"There you go," Briar slowed down her speed when the music slowed as well, "Hope you can go all night!"

* * *

 **Awesome (You Are My Hero)-Ya Kid K-3:59**

Cerise had always prided herself on the fact that she was able to provide enough protection for both herself and Briar but, every now and then, there were times that Briar had to jump in and be her hero for once.

For example, the pair had been visiting with Maddie in Wonderland and, they decided that buying tons of Wonderlandian candy had been a good idea and, after blowing a bubble with some of the Wonderlandian gum, Cerise had gotten some stuck around her ears after the bubble popped.

"Here we go," Briar gently moved the ice cube she had in hand, "it's moving, we're probably gonna need a few more ice cubes but, it'll come out."

"I hope so," Cerise sighed, "Thanks again."

"Hey, it's no big deal," Briar leaned in and kissed Cerise's cheek, "Anything for my hero!"

* * *

 **Troublemaker-Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida-3:07**

There was much more to Briar Beauty than her 'You Only Live Once Upon A Time' mentality. While it did come from a pretty dark place, her sense of adventure was true.

Fences were meant to be hopped, parties were meant to be crashed and, fairy dust concoctions, alcohol free or not, were meant for downing without another question question.

Cerise was mysterious in the way that she tended to keep to herself and kept quiet most of the time. So, when she and Briar became an item, they collided in a beautiful way.

They were a rebellious force to be reckoned with when they were together, everything that could wrong usually did but, they found a way around it each time.

* * *

 **Ayo Technology-50 Cent feat. Justin Timberlake-4:11**

Sometimes, Cerise thought that even Briar, her girlfriend, seemed to be glued to her Mirrorphone a little too much.

When Cerise brought this to Briar's attention, they came to an agreement. No tech for a full-day and, that day was a Saturday. Eventually, no tech became very seductive and lacy blindfolds were brought into play.

"Do handcuffs count as 'tech',dear?" Briar teased as she brought out a pair.

"I don't think so," Cerise let her have that one and allowed her to cuff her to the chair that she was sitting in.

"A Mirrorphone might help right now," Briar teased, "I mean, you can't very well see under that blindfold…"

Cerise smirked at that. Shutting off from everyone else but each other for the day had been the way to go. She couldn't wait for the rest of tonight.

* * *

 **Beast of Burden-The Rolling Stones-3:30**

While Cerise's ferocious side was no secret any longer, she was not a monster. Oh, no.

And, when anyone tried to criticize Briar for 'loving a monster' they were quickly told off. Rewriting their own stories wasn't enough; they had to continue on and make everyone in the land and in lands far and wide see that, just because someone had beastly traits, they were not just a mindless beast and nothing more.

That was going to be tough, considering that there were kingdoms all over the place but, it was a fight worth while. Ogres, goblins and half-wolf maidens all deserved to be treated as well as their fellow fairytales.

"And, through it all, I'm always gonna stick by your side," Briar gripped Cerise's hands tighter and then snuggled into her, placing kisses on her ears.

* * *

 **Don** **'** **t Turn Away-Thomas Dolby-5:04**

Why, why were they fighting right now?

Maybe it had been the way that Cerise had called Briar a 'messy self-absorbed princess' or, the way that Briar had countered by calling her a 'twisted tale with a big ego' and somewhere in that, they'd yelled at each other like crazy. And, while they were yelling, at least they were looking at each other.

Briar had just given up and now wouldn't look in Cerise's direction. She would give anything for the pink-highlighted haired princess to yell at her once more, if only to see her pretty face.

Cerise could take all of that but, Briar refusing to look at her was the worst.

"I'm sorry," Cerise started to say.

"I'm sorry, too," Briar took her time in turning back to face Cerise.

They exchanged soft, apologetic smiles. They needn't be fighting over stupid things.

* * *

 **Kiss The Girl-The Little Mermaid Soundtrack-2:43**

"It's beautiful out here," Briar commented on the lanterns adoring the water.

"It really is," Cerise blushed, not knowing what else to say, "I uh…Thanks for joining me tonight. I'd meant to ask you to do something since Daring's party last week but, I was nervous."

"Nervous? You didn't think I'd say yes?" Briar frowned, "Cerise, that night of Daring's party was crazy but, don't think I forgot our kiss!"

"Briar you don't have to…"

"It was like this!" Briar grabbed Cerise's face and kissed her, reminding her of the kiss they'd shared last week.

* * *

 **Like You-Bow Wow feat. Ciara-3:28**

While Briar was no stranger to short-lived flings, when Cerise had come into her life, from the start, she had felt that things would go differently.

Cerise wasn't looking to add names to her 'dating resume' and have bragging rights. No, she was more the type looking for something to last. And, before treating Briar like her girlfriend, she treated her like a person. Too often, that component was left out the relationship component.

But, Cerise was always attentive towards her and, Briar had a lot of faith in them as a couple. Plus, Cerise let Briar dress them in coordinating outfits when they went out and, Briar couldn't be more thankful. And, even if Briar was into electro-fairy pop while Cerise was more punk rock, they did often exchange musical artist names and took little pieces of each other to learn from.

The was new for both of them but, it was new in the best way possible. They had lasting power and wouldn't soon forget it.

* * *

 **Glamorous-Fergie-4:01**

"Miss Beauty, over here!" A paparazzi snapped a picture as Briar exited the limousine carriage.

"Miss Beauty, Miss Hood, any wedding plans yet? You did run off to an island kingdom last month? What happened there?" Another paparazzi snapped another picture.

Being a world-renowned DJ was exhausting for Briar and, she knew that it was exhausting for Cerise who, while she'd been supportive through it all, was now thrust into Briar's crazy world of camera flashes and assumptions made by the creeps that held those very cameras.

But, on top of that, they lived pretty comfortably. A big castle all to themselves, hot tubs, bling and various fashions, what more could they ask for? Well, the outfits and jewels were more Briar's thing but, none of that could compare to the love that Cerise gave her day in and day out, regardless if she'd had a rough day in the studio or not.

None of the fame or fortune could buy that.

* * *

And here we have come to the end but, no worries. I have more chaps on deck. Thanks for reading as always!


	8. DexterBlondie

This is DexterxBlondie and, while you all know that I love Dexter and Raven together, I will repeat that this fic is to show that all pairs are beautiful and, are about seeing the two characters in those pairs as being happy.

* * *

 **Addicted-** **Sisq** **ó** **-4:50**

Blondie giggled looking Dexter's way. He was a very captivating individual. Now, at first she didn't ever think to give him a chance. He was her friend for crying out loud and, just her cameraman. If she showed even a remote interest in him, it would complicate everything…

Until, she couldn't hold it in any longer. After a long shooting session one day, Blondie took the plunge and kissed him. When Dexter didn't push her away and kissed back, Blondie got the message.

The awkward way about him and those icy blue eyes made him one spell of a drug and, Blondie wouldn't dare quit him unless she had to. Actually, even then, she'd find a way to keep him by her side any way she could. He was definitely worth hanging onto. Plus, on top this now, they made quite the duo; him being her camera and her owning it in frnt of the camera. Yep, this was an addiction well-worth everything.

* * *

 **Everybody Talks-Neon Trees-2:59**

"Oh boy…" Blondie forced herself to breathe as she and Dexter walked down the hallway together.

"Relax, Blondie," Dexter offered.

"How can you tell me to relax at a time like this? We're the latest gossip around here!" She answered back.

"So?" He didn't see how that was such a big deal.

"So? What do you mean so? Everyone is going to talk! Royals, Rebels and everyone else in between…Doesn't that bother you!?"

"No, not really," He opened his locker, "Besides, sometimes you gossip on your Mirrorcast."

"Well, yeah but, not about myself…"

"Spin it to make it positive, that's what I'd do," Dexter gave her one more smile before heading off to his class.

* * *

 **The Lazy Song-Bruno Mars-3:15**

Partying all night had never been Dexter's style. However, since he started seeing Blondie, he'd found out that this was indeed, an integral part of the way she lived. They had spent all night out with Briar and various other fellow fairytales, all of whom were vague memories given all of the Chocolate Fairy Fly shots they'd taken the night before.

Honestly, all Dexter wanted to was lay here in bed next to Blondie. She seemed pretty passed out herself. If anything, Dexter would probably take it upon himself to close his eyes once more and get some much needed sleep. Passing out after a night of near-endless partying didn't quality as restful sleep…did it?

Whatever, it didn't matter. Being careful not to jostle the still sleeping blonde, Dexter settled himself back against his pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Don** **'** **t-Ed Sheeran-3:36**

"I'm Blondie Lockes and I'm out of this kingdom! Literally, that is. I'm here in the kingdom of…" Her voice tuned out after Dexter turned off the television.

Now, did he still have feelings for her? Sure, he wasn't about to deny that. Blondie had been very special to him but, he was having a more difficult time forgiving her than not.

Blondie had gotten the opportunity of a lifetime, having been asked to become an inter-kingdom storybook correspondent but, she hadn't told Dexter, let alone her friends, until after she'd disappeared to do so.

…did she really lack that much trust for her friends and her former boyfriend?

That was another thing Dexter was confused about…were they still together? Or, no?

Blondie was spotted at some big charity gala on the arm of a member of One Reflection but, that didn't necessarily mean anything.

Dexter had thought that what they had might have been more significant than that but, now he wasn't sure. Either way, he wasn't going to be bitter about it.

* * *

 **Shine Ya Light-Rita Ora-3:14**

"That's it for tonight's Mirrorcast. I'm Blondie Lockes, signing off," Blondie gave her closing greeting and once it was recorded, Dexter shut down her Mirrorpad.

"Great job!" He complimented her as he handed back her Mirrorpad.

"Thanks," She smiled, "Hey, Dexter? Would you maybe wanna take a little walk with me?"

"Right now?"

"Right now," She nodded.

Allowing her to lead the way, Dexter was lead outside and he followed Blondie to the edge of the river. They both looked up at the moon.

"Wow…" He said.

"It looks beautiful…So, pure and blue, kind of like your eyes, uh…I mean…"

"B-Blondie," He was blushing, "Th-thanks!"

"Oh, you're welcome," She was blushing back.

* * *

 **Get Out of This Town-Carrie Underwood-3:02**

"Honestly though, Dexter," Blondie was about to finish her argument, "What's keeping us here?"

"Well, I…" He tried to come up with something, "I…I don't know but, don't you have a story to…"

"No," She interrupted, "You've made me see that if we all go and fulfill our destines we can't have any fun…Besides, the bears don't love me the way I thought they did."

Dexter laughed at that, "Okay then, when do we leave?"

"Leave?" Her eyes widened in excitement, "I mean, I'm packed…are you?"

"I don't have much…Should we try tonight?"

"Tonight it is," She threw her arms around him, "Meet me at the train station by midnight! Onto parts unknown, we go!"

* * *

 **Salted Wound-Sia-4:28**

"I'm here now," Blondie assured Dexter, "Are you okay? Were you all dealing with dragons and beasts during Basic Heroism today or…"

"Uh, Blondie?" Dexter began, "I tripped during Grimmnastics and I skidded my knee pretty hard on the track. We were just running laps."

"That's all?" She smiled in relief and turned the front-facing camera on her Microphone towards her, "This just in fellow fairytales, my boyfriend is a-okay! What was a predicted beast-inflicted injury turns out to be just the very opposite…I mean, he's made me fall head-over-heels, it's only natural he'd literally do the same thing to himself. Wrapping up his wound time, later!"

"Was that necessary?"

Blondie skirted around his question, "What matters is that you're okay and, that makes for a better story."

He shook his head at her but smiled all the while. She was something else under that mass of vibrant blonde curls.

* * *

 **Sugar We** **'** **re Goin** **'** **Down-Fall Out Boy-3:36**

Never was 'let me awkwardly fall in love with my female friend who I have a totally platonic relationship with' part of any plans that Dexter.

But, low and behold: before he knew it, he and Blondie were kissing in the rain like a couple in one of those cheesy romance flicks.

In fact, 'whirlwind romance' might a good way to describe what they had, even if it had happened gradually. He'd had plenty of unsuccessful conquests, she had experienced similar issues and one day, after complaining to one another, maybe they could be the ultimate fix to each other's problem and, they had been.

That was the idea of writing your own story, wasn't it? Taking the pre-written script and flipping it entirely? Well, if that was the way it worked, Dexter was very proud of himself and Blondie for figuring that out for themselves.

* * *

 **Case Of The Ex-Mya-4:14**

A loud ping noise stirred Dexter from his sleep. He thought that Blondie had shut off her phone by now and so had he…

"Sorry, Dexter," Blondie quickly apologized, "It's uh…him again…"

Blondie's ex-boyfriend had been bothering her for a couple days now and even after telling him countless time that she and Dexter were serious about each other, this jerk would not let up.

"Do you want me to say something?" Dexter put on his glasses.

Now, he didn't want to be starting more trouble than he had to be but, the bothered expression on Blondie's face did not suit her. And, if that…that…terrible horrible guy was causing it, Dexter was going to be sure to put him in his place.

"You really don't…"

"I swear, if he makes you frown one more time I'll show him how a Charming slays a dragon!" Dexter then removed his glasses and slammed back down into his and Blondie's bed.

* * *

 **Talk To Me-Stevie Nicks-4:12**

While Blondie did love to gab and gossip, she did also know how to keep her mouth shut when it came to secrets that her friends confided in her. Also, if Dexter ever needed it, she was more than willing to listen to anything he needed to get off his chest. Even if he was usually reluctant do so, having grown up being taught to bottle up his feelings and living in his older brother's shadow.

Dexter was very thankful for the way that he could let his walls come down with Blondie and didn't have to worry about her telling each and every detail to her friends.

Sure, she and Cupid had done a couple of joint-Mirrorcasts where they discussed confiding in one's significant other but, they'd left it at that and 'let those sessions stay between you and your significant other'.

* * *

We have come to the end of a chapter once again! I'm currently working on Dapple and Swan Theft but, this fic isn't stopping just yet. Thanks for checking it out!


	9. Dapple

This chapter is Dapple, enjoy!

* * *

 **Walk Out On Me-Courtney Love-3:25**

"Fine, go then! I understand," Apple got ready to start sobbing, "I'm not the perfect Snow White!"

"Apple," Daring sighed, "You're being over…"

"I am not being over-dramatic! I should go and dye my hair black, maybe then you'll stay!"

Daring sighed, "Apple, I'm going to pick up our dinner…We ordered food, remember?"

Apple was too busy caught up in her own over-dramatic sobs to listen to the prince. He slipped out and went to go and pay the pizza delivery man.

"You're back!" Apple wiped her tears and collected herself, "You do love me…Oh, Daring!"

She all but knocked the pizza out of Daring's hands. Overdramatic or not, Daring had to give Apple credit for putting up with him regardless.

* * *

 **Super Rich Kids-Frank Ocean-5:05**

Apple's head was spinning from two Gold Crown Vodka bottles and whatever had been in those pills that Briar had given her. Daring decide not to partake in the pills but, he kept on drinking.

It was nice to do this, to go to parties, get ridiculously messed up and then not have a care in the world either way. Apple and Daring were meant to live the high life with each other and their other Royal pals. That was all that mattered, wasn't it?

And, if they were a little scared at they destinies, they could just resolve to drink it down and live it up. That was only going to be a portion of their lives. Their story didn't have the power to overtake their lives…or, it shouldn't…

Her mind was wandering too much, "Daring…Heee, take a shot with me?"

"Of course, m'lady!" Daring poured them some shots and they took it together.

"Taking shots in sync, is there anything that they can't do together!?" Briar complimented the pair.

Exactly. And, maybe later, if Daring could sneak back into his castle, they could go and take his dad's Jaguar Carriage for a joy ride. Maybe they didn't quite have a loving and mature relationship just yet but, they were growing and would grow even more in time.

* * *

 **Telekinesis-Ne-Yo-4:20**

Daring was well aware that magic existed, after all, there wasn't a magic spell around that couldn't fix just about anything. But, he thought that magic was reserved to those skilled in sorcery.

But, when Apple started picking up on some telekinesis skills from her Home Evilnomics class, Daring was convinced that he'd never seen any type of magic more mystic or beautiful.

"Daring, can you please hand me the…never mind. I'll fetch it," Apple used telekinesis to drag over a book that she wanted.

"That's lovely," he commented.

"Oh, Daring! Stop, you're making me blush," She gave him a pouty smile and she moved his crown off of his head if only to annoy him a bit.

"Nice try," He leaned forward and pecked her lips.

The Charming prince decided to let Apple play with his crown in the air for a bit. It was mesmerizing to watch her do so anyhow.

* * *

 **Carry On-Fun-4:38**

Apple understood that knights were required to go fight in wars but, that didn't mean that she liked the idea of Daring going off and participating in some kind of war. She hated all of this and wished that the neighboring kingdom would just go and solve it's own damn problems and stop asking for help!

"Don't look so down," Raven passed Apple in town, "The boys get home today."

"What?" Apple couldn't believe it.

"In about an hour, their ship is going to dock at harbor," The ebony haired princess then had to be on her way, "See you there!"

The hour didn't go by fast enough.

"Daring!" Apple squealed his name when she saw him and ran onto the docks, nearly toppling him over with the forced that she ran at him with.

"Ooof…Ahem, I mean, it's nice to see you, Apple!" Daring recovered well from the almost-collision with Apple.

She wrapped her arms around him and had no intention of letting go, He was her Daring and no one else's, especially not some other kingdom's.

* * *

 **Conqueror-Estelle and Jussie Smollett-4:29**

While Apple had been the one standing by destiny back in high school, she certainly hadn't followed that disunity in adulthood. She ruled a large majority of fairytales at this point in time. Power was better than biting into a poison-filled fruit and waiting to be saved. Besides, the poison fruit had been Raven's problem and, Dexter had saved her, she was fine now.

The new power-hungry Apple scared Daring a bit but, he never left her side. She was still Apple underneath her darkness regardless so, he wouldn't dare abandon her. Besides, when Apple got angry nowadays, it wasn't her usual whining and squealing…The last person to make her angry…

Daring shook his head not wanting to picture what had become of that poor girl's heart. Either way, he was here to stay by Apple's side for as long as she wanted him to. No matter how she'd chosen to write her story.

* * *

 **The Riddler-Method Man-4:01**

"A babble spell, what do you mean a babble spell?" Apple was worried already.

"Chemythstry was rough today, Daring added more fairy dust to the mixture than he needed to, it exploded and he's been babbling since," Dexter explained.

"Then fix it!" Apple pouted angrily.

"We're trying to, Maddie said she has to finish her shift at the tea shop before she can help, it's busy today," Dexter offered some more info.

"Fine," Apple sighed, rather unamused, "Daring, can you say anything?"

"Sweet succulent fruit, do not fret. For only because my words are tangled, you have nothing to regret," Daring spoke.

"We think he's speaking Riddlish, it's not too strong a babble spell," Dexter clarified.

Apple sighed and then kissed Daring on the cheek, babbling or not, he was still very handsome. Poor baby, she wished she could cure him herself.

* * *

 **Baby I-Tenderoni-4:12**

Apple stretched out her shoulders are she got out of bed with Daring. He hadn't gotten up out of the covers yet. But, he was very much awake and looking Apple's way.

Her small and petite frame was so fragile, needing of protection and, he was glad to be her protector.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Apple asked as she grabbed her glasses and a book off of the night table.

"Because even in the morning you have the ability to look lovely," He smiled, making it a point to stare into her eyes after the fact.

Now, Apple was prepared to argue that she'd look better with long black hair cascading down her back but, she merely accepted Daring's compliment. She could have this battle some other time. She didn't take his love for granted and, she certainly shouldn't start doing so now.

* * *

 **Breakdown-Mariah Carey-4:46**

Wasn't part of following destiny going along with your pre-written story? Apple thought so. Or, had she been mistaken this whole time?

She didn't understand why Daring felt that he 'needed time for himself' and, how perhaps, being her rescuer might not be how he wanted to spend his story and or pledge his destiny. He may as well have told Apple that he was done with her all together.

Here she was, holding on in vain to the ideals of destiny while her prince slipped away…It couldn't be like this. No!

Or, was this serving as a wake-up call of some sort? Did she have to give up on the pre-written ideas that she had been programmed to embrace and maybe start thinking for herself the way Daring had?

Maybe…Big maybe though. This was all so scary and, all of this thinking over the situation was making Apple's head hurt. She needed more time with this decision over turning her back on destiny, really…

Well, at least Daring was off figuring himself out and allowing Apple the space and time to figure herself out.

* * *

 **Hot n Cold-Katy Perry-3:35**

"Hmph," Apple frowned at the fact that Daring was using her hair gel, "Daring, give it!"

"Apple, I'm only borrowing it," He started, "I'm running low and have to go shopping after I finish class today."

"You said that yesterday. You're so indecisive! You're like a princess with an enchantment over you," She shot him some semblance of a glare.

"I lost track of time while I was taking pictures, you can't blame me, can you?" Daring didn't get why Apple was making such a big deal out of this.

"Go! Get out of here, I won't be seeing you for lunch then," She flipped her hair and started walking away from him.

"Alright."

"Oh, stop it! Come here," Apple pulled him by his hand, "You are so insufferable!"

She planted a kiss on his cheek, "Have fun at class. See you at lunch!"

Daring waved good-bye to her…She could get so crazy sometimes.

* * *

 **You Better Run-Pat Benatar-3:04**

Apple snuggled into Daring, running her hand over his heart. That was hers now. If he was going to be with her, that was the end of that.

Their love was theirs and theirs alone.

And, if anyone might choose to stand in the way of that, Apple was going to zap those who did and turn them into apples! Or, whatever fruit fit their personality. She and Daring did need a nice centerpiece for their dining hall table.

Going against destiny had been the best decision that Apple had ever made. She was a powerful sorceress and, while ruling kindly was nice, it was better to be feared than loved. Maybe even Daring was a bit scared of her by now. Whatever, it worked out in her favor. Apple had always know that everything would.

* * *

Yet another chapter has ended! Shuffle is one fun tool and, I love writing to songs and not at all knowing what's going to pop up next! Have a Royally Rebellious day my loves.


	10. Swan Theft

Here we have Swan Theft which is one of my most favorite ships! It would have been up sooner but, I didn't want to ignore requests that I'd gotten before it. Anyway, let's fly away to romance land with Swan Theft.

* * *

 **After Tonight-Mariah Carey-4:15**

Sparrow hadn't meant to crash this masquerade ball but, when Tucker has suggested it, he went right along with his best friend. Upon entering the place, Sparrow had instantly been drawn to a woman in black. A 'Black Swan' one could say.

They had waltzed on the dance floor and were now sharing a drink on the balcony, away from the music and the other guests, invited and party crashers.

"I'm about to head out, will I ever see you again? I mean, y'know, after this is over?" Sparrow was very upfront about it.

"Possibly," The beauty in black shrugged.

"Show me your pretty face. I mean, would you mind showing me your pretty face?"

"If you show me yours in exchange," She leveled with him.

"Okay, on the one, two…"

The pair removed their masks and looked at each other in awe.

"D-Duchess?"

"Sparrow?"

After the initial shock wore off, they laughed and while they meant to make plans, they moved back to the dance floor. Those plans could wait.

* * *

 **Whenever, Wherever-Shakira-3:16**

While Duchess very much appreciate the fact that Sparrow would drop most things to come and run to her aid, she was not one to ask for help in general. She got that whole 'heroic instincts' thing but, they were re0writing their stories anyway so, the need to live by such a 'principle' as Sparrow called it, confused her.

Turning and completing a pirouette, Duchess decided to focus on her dance routine rather than anything else.

Next, Duchess meant to do a perfect arabesque when, her supporting for slid out from under her and she would have fallen hard on the dance studio floor…

If Sparrow hadn't been there to catch her that was!

* * *

 **Odio-Romeo Santos-3:45**

Sparrow missed Duchess more and more each day…Actually, he'd rather not think about it. Though, he was really feeling her absence.

No ballet slippers hanging opposite his fedoras, no classical music CDs in the same shelf as his punk rock albums and no more smell of her in the bed.

She was messing around with some guy from her story, the guy's name escaped Sparrow but, he didn't care. He already hated the guy for ruining what he and Duchess had and throwing destiny back in the fearful young woman's face and making her act out of fear.

Everything had been falling into place only to come crashing down.

Now, that princely 'go and get her' crap was not Sparrow's style but, he was certain that he'd lose it if he didn't at least fight for Duchess. If they weren't meant to last fine, but, they would not end up like this.

* * *

 **Jump Then Fall-Taylor Swift-3:57**

Sparrow strummed his guitar, looking for some words. He strummed a little more and played some different cords. He couldn't sleep any longer but, Duchess was still asleep next to him.

She stirred a little bit but, she didn't wake up. As their time together had been increasing, his guitar playing, at least his guitar playing when he was using his acoustic guitar, seemed to soothe and calm her.

Duchess lifted her head up very quickly to catch Sparrow's glance and she smiled, offering a quick wink. Closing her eyes once more, she could get used to this.

Musical yet peaceful mornings together and defying destiny all the while. And, to think, she had been concerned about being 'royalty' so many years ago.

Honestly, as long as Sparrow was by her side, Duchess would be happy. From the way she heard Sparrow's speed of playing increase, she knew that he was looking to play a more upbeat tune. That only put a wider smile on Duchess' face.

* * *

 **Only Love-Selena-4:13**

"Duchess," Sparrow called her name, "Duchess, wait! Please!?"

The disgruntled swan kept on her way and indeed, turned to her swan form and dove for the water. The thing about this was, it was as though she thought Sparrow wouldn't dive in after her. She swan down into the water and Sparrow followed, he was about to run out of breath when Duchess swan into his arms and they both came back up.

"What in the world were you doing?" Duchess reverted to her human form in Sparrow's arms.

"Going in the water after you, duh," He all but rolled his eyes.

"Why!?" She demanded.

"Uh, I dunno, maybe because I said some stupid stuff and I'm sorry. I don't want you running away from me, babe. I need you and, I'm not gonna let you go…Unless that's what you want."

Her gray-violet eyes widened, "Sparrow, I…No."

She embraced him tighter, "Can we get out of the water and talk about this all?"

"Yeah, yeah," He started to help her out of the water.

* * *

 **Got Your Back-T.I. feat. Keri Hilson-3:50**

"There's no way a guy like him is into the mean ol' swan…"

"Psssh…A jerk like him with a priss like her? Good riddance!"

These were only examples of the whispers that Duchess would hear about Sparrow and herself. At one point, these biting words bothered her but, now? Well, not so much.

She and Sparrow had each other and that was what mattered. No where in their immediate plans had they ever intended on seeing each other let alone falling in love but, low and behold, that was exactly what had happened.

No matter what was going to happen, they would defend each other to the very end. While their approach might be somewhat unorthodox, they found a way to make it work and that was the most important detail.

The haters could suck it as far as they were concerned. Besides, all of those trying to spread negative energy around were probably just jealous anyhow.

* * *

 **Perfect Man-Destiny** **'** **s Child-3:47**

"Whoa!" Duchess almost fell into someone when that very person stopped her, "I…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't sweat it, pretty bird," Sparrow smirked, feeling rather confident at having broken her fall.

Her cheeks flushed a very dark shade of red and her voice had become tangled somewhere between her throat and her mind as to think of what to say.

"S-Sparrow?" She finally said his name.

"Duchess!?" Sparrow's eyes widened at the sound of her voice.

"You look different without your fedora on," She commented.

"And you look different without that permanent scowl on your face," He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, about to leave this diner with her food to head home, "You haven't changed much otherwise…"

"You don't know that," He spoke again, "Tell you what, meet me here for dinner tomorrow and I'll prove you wrong."

"You're on!" She turned back to accept that invite.

* * *

 **Clarity-Zedd-4:32**

Sparrow gripped the dog tag necklace around his neck.

'S+D 4EVER AFTER' it read.

He had never signed up to be anyone's star-crossed lover but, that very course of events was beginning to unfold before his eyes. Duchess was determined to please destiny and to go and die like her story mandated.

"You'll always have our memory, that's what this tag represents," Duchess had said the day they'd gotten matching dog tags, "Mine is the same and, I'll be wearing it right before I take my final bow. Know that I'll always love you."

That meant that their love was going to die then, too.

It wasn't fair…

What in the world was Sparrow supposed to do to stop her? He couldn't very well go and crash an on-going story could he…?

Well, it might be worth a shot. Without removing his dog tag necklace, Sparrow went to go and look for that arrow caddy of his. He was going to need it for the rescue mission he was about to leave for.

Even though he wasn't entirely sure where he was headed for, he knew that love would guide him there.

* * *

 **Yo (Excuse Me Miss)-Chris Brown-3:50**

Ah, the end of the school year spellebration dance! What an event for Ever After High.

"Who's that!?" Sparrow perked up at the oh-so-fine-spellbinding honey who had just walked into the dance.

He had only seen her from the back and, when she turned and walked over to Faybelle Thorn, he saw who it was.

"Duchess?" He looked on disbelief.

Watching her for a few minutes, her friends all disappeared onto the dance floor and she stayed sipping some punch in the corner.

"Hey," Sparrow finally went over to her, "I know we haven't talked much since that True Hearts Day thing but, I know you love dancing…Would you maybe, I dunno, wanna hit the dance floor with me? I mean, I figure you can show me a thing or two."

"I'm not much for modern dancing," Duchess began, "But, you did ask me in a rather gentlemanly manner so, I will honor your request, Sir Sparrow Hood."

"Awesome! Uh, I mean, right this way, m'lady," He took her hand and the started for the dance floor.

* * *

 **In da Club-50 Cent-3:12**

For the most punk rocking-set guy in the kingdom, Sparrow really didn't seem to into the club scene…Of course, unless punk rock was involved.

"We're gonna go to a mosh pit, it might sound dangerous but, it'll be fun, I promise!" He'd said to Duchess before they left.

Duchess had fun with experimenting with a more 'rocker' type look and was overjoyed at the fact that she could still wear a tutu.

"Everyone, please give a very warm welcome to the superstar in the building tonight…SPARROW HOOOOOD!" The DJ said when Sparrow and Duchess entered the place.

The lights and punk music weren't so intimidating, the mosh pit was.

"You up for some crowd surfing?" Sparrow smirked at Duchess.

She was going to say no. That she wanted to leave, that she would rather do anything else but, she hadn't said no. Why not give something a little different a try? And, if Sparrow was that excited about it, it might be fun.

* * *

We have come to the conclusion of this chapter. I decided to use a punk rock angle on 'In da Club' because, Sparrow is before all else a rocker and, I wish I had ended up with more time for that but, I do think I was successful in making some sense of that drabble. My absolute favorites in this set where 'Whenever, Wherever', 'Only Love', and 'Yo (Excuse Me Miss)'. Oh, and if this and any of the Raven chapters don't make it obvious, I love me some bird nicknames/metaphors! (I have Sparrow call Duchess a pretty bird, I've had those who I paired with Raven call her a pretty bird as well...I can't help it, ha ha.)

As for the lack of updates well, I was on vacation for 2 days so, I was not around. I have a very busy weekend ahead of me as well so, this will be 1 of 2 or 3 updates that I have plans to jam-pack into today. Thanks for your continued support.


	11. BlondieCupid

Here is Blondie/Cupid! Again, I have no idea what their ship name is but, I tend to call them Blupid or Clondie, enjoy regardless!

* * *

 **Are You That Somebody-Aaliyah-4:30**

While Blondie had never intended to crush on anyone, she couldn't help but notice the way Cupid's lips looked when they curled up into a smile. It was other worldly—goddess like, even…

Blondie let out a deep breath, knowing that she needed to keep her cool. She lived with the girl for crying out loud! And, while she kept trying to find the words to make some kind of a confession to Cupid, she was sure that the future Goddess of Love had to be onto her by now, right?

After a rather rough day that ended with Grimmnastics, Blondie found a note taped to her door and, her name was written on it in none other than Cupid's handwriting.

Opening the envelope, Blondie found and hand-written letter from Cupid, explaining that she had indeed, been onto Blondie for some time now.

"I'm willing to give you a chance, see you tonight, signed Cupid," Blondie was all smiles at the last few lines in that letter.

* * *

 **Want to Want Me-Jason Derulo-3:25**

Cupid couldn't sleep…She had locked lips with Blondie in a drunken moment at a party this past weekend and, now she was wondering if that had really been more liquor-influenced or not…

Knowing that she might find blondie grabbing a late night cup of porridge at the all-night Porridge and Frozen Yogurt shop, Cupid got up out of bed, put on some clothes and flew as fast as she could.

"Is this seat taken?" Cupid rushed into the shop to find Blondie sitting by herself, enjoying some porridge that was certain to be 'just right'.

"No, not at all…Cupid?" Blondie was shocked at first and then smiled warmly at seeing the winged girl, "What's up?"

"Blondie," She started, "About our kiss last weekend…I haven't been able to stop thinking about it and…"

"Would you like to try it again?" Blondie asked, "We can make sure it's like my porridge here…"

"Just right?" Cupid suddenly felt much calmer.

"Just right."

* * *

 **Throw It In The Bag (Remix)-Fabolous feat. The Dream and Drake-4:07**

Right now, Cupid was a little upset over a number of things but, mostly because if she had found love with Blondie, what would happen if she pledged her destiny and had to leave her un-Godly lover and move onto Mount Olympus?

A quick conversation later, she and Blondie had decided upon taking a shopping trip and giving Cupid some retail therapy.

The girls started with shoes, agreeing on the fact that pledging one's destiny or not, the right pair of shoes was sure to help write the perfect story regardless of the other details. Those would fall into place eventually.

"What do you think of this one?" Blondie stepped out of the dressing room in a bright blue mermaid-style gown.

"Lovely," Cupid spun her around, "You would make quite the water goddess."

"Blondie Lockes: Reporter and Water Goddess…hm…Can't I be a shopping goddess?"

"Maybe," Cupid giggled at her girlfriend's humor, "I mean, there isn't currently a goddess of shopping so…"

So, maybe there was hope for the pair. A goddess of shopping was certainly out there but, she could also serve as the ultimate symbol of rebellion which Cupid loved.

* * *

 **We Can** **'** **t Stop-Miley Cyrus-3:50**

"This is my party and, the idea is to drink as much as you can!" Briar shouted as her party continued.

Blondie and Cupid had began one of those 'shot for shot' games. At first it had been 'Never Have I Ever' but, once they were both mostly hammered, their ability to speak was leaving them.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight," Cupid cupped Blondie's face.

"Oh? You mean the same way that you always do?" Blondie pressed her body closer to Cupid's.

"Stop it," Cupid was blushing.

"Make me," Blondie teased.

"I will!" Cupid pulled Blondie's face to hers and they locked lips in the intensity of the moment.

Blondie suckled Cupid's lips, enjoying the taste of her strawberry lip gloss mixed with the fruity alcohol that they'd consumed all night.

* * *

 **Break It Off-Rihanna feat. Sean Paul-3:36**

Blondie and Cupid were going to go dancing. While Cupid wasn't so sure she wanted to be out with so many Royals about, Blondie assured her that they would be fine. After all, no one was giving Hunter and Ashlynn or Dexter and Raven and flack so, they wouldn't do that to them either.

While reluctant at first, Blondie was able to convince Cupid to join her on the dance floor.

"We've got a lot of cute couples in here tonight…The pair to stay on the floor for the rest of the night will be our winners!"

"What do you say we show these other couples how it's done?" Blondie's competitive instincts kicked in as she grinded on Cupid.

Cupid gripped her hips, "I like that idea."

Beating everyone else was going to be a snap, they had the rest of the night after all.

* * *

 **Dile Al Amor-Aventura-3:55**

Blondie caressed Cupid's cheek.

"Cupid, I don't get you," She pressed her forehead to Cupid's and, while tempted to lean in for a kiss, she did not.

"Blondie, if it were up to me," Cupid started, "It's one thing to re-write fairytales, it's another to re-write myths!"

It was odd, hearing those words come out of Cupid's mouth. Blondie remembered when she used to spew things like that out of her mouth…She had been very wrong. Falling in love with another fairy tale at all had never been part of her story but, here she'd fallen in love with Cupid and wasn't even doing that '3 bears thing' either. Her Mirrorcast had taken off and, she thought that Cupid would want the same for herself. Or, to at least fight to stay together.

"So, that's it then? You want to stay Cupid, the one who brings everyone together but, is alone for forever after?" Blondie wanted to be sure she understood.

Cupid nodded yes, despite there being something between fear and regret clouding her eyes.

* * *

 **I Love You-Soulja Boy feat. Nicki Minaj and Bobby Valentino-2:24**

Cupid flapped her wings and tightened her grip on Blondie's hands.

"So, this is what it's like to fly?" Blondie was excited even though she and Cupid were only a few inches off the ground.

"Sort of," Cupid offered, "I don't want to go too high, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Blondie sighed, that was her girlfriend: ever cautious…Well, at least when it came to bringing her up to heights (literally).

"But, we'll be soaring up in the clouds eventually, right?" Blondie hoped so.

"Maybe," Cupid smiled at the way Blondie's face lit up, "If that's something you really want."

"Yay!" Blondie cheered.

* * *

 **#Beautiful (Hermosa)-Mariah Carey feat. Miguel-3:20**

Cupid got up from the bed she and Blondie shared. They had one crazy spell of a night and while Cupid needed to stretch her wings, she couldn't help but toggle Blondie's form and the way the thin sheet hugged it.

Then, there was that mess of bright, blonde curls. They weren't like gold, no. They were more like sunshine, maybe even yellow diamonds…Speaking of jewels, Cupid thought of Blondie's eyes. They were two sapphires, always ablaze with determination and, even in sadness, those eyes were searching for a solution to move past those ill feelings.

Blondie turned over and that was when Cupid zoned in on her lips. So tender, so soft and…

"Mmm," Blondie awoke slowly but surely to Cupid's kiss.

She could get used to waking up like that.

* * *

 **Treasure-Bruno Mars-2:59**

Blondie was very particular about everything in her life. From her style to her Mirrorpad, everything had to be just right.

However, nothing was more precious to her than Cupid: the one who had stolen her heart.

While Cupid was not a possession, Blondie wanted Cupid to feel 'just right' all of the time. Now, even if that might be a little out there, Blondie was determined to try.

She just wanted Cupid to feel loved and cherished all the time, the way that she made Blondie feel.

"Oh? What's this?" Cupid looked down at the chain that Blondie had just placed around her neck.

"Nothing…It's just a treasure for my treasure," Blondie giggled at her phrasing there.

Cupid smiled down at the teddy bear holding a heart on the end of her chain.

* * *

 **Style-Taylor Swift-3:51**

"Are you doing anything right this minute?" Blondie immediately spoke when Cupid answered her call.

"Well, no but…" Cupid began.

"Would you like to come have a drink with me?" Blondie cut to the chase.

"I'll be right there," Cupid mentally cursed herself when she answered automatically.

Soon enough, Cupid joined Blondie at the bar they used to frequent together. It had been a long time…They hadn't even officially broken up, their stories happened to be taking them in different direction right now, that was all. It was more like they were on pause…Even if Blondie had heard that Cupid wasn't very lonely being the next Goddess of Love after all.

"Hi," Blondie was happy to see her.

"Hi there," Cupid sat down at the bar with her.

They shared a drink, then another and another.

After three drinks, they were laughing, reminiscing and realizing that they didn't have to compromise their stories. Clearly, they were not done with each other.

* * *

This is a ridiculously cute ship and, I wish I had more time to have written out their little stories. If you notice, I connected two of these little drabbles *wink wink* Anyway, one more update is on the way. After that, this fic is going to start it's wrapping up stages. I have a finalized list of pairs. I want to focus on my other fics; this baby really started out as a way to get my muse back and, it's done just that! But, don't worry. It's not over just yet.


	12. Darise

And, now it is time for my ultimate OTP which is: DARISE! Again, I wanted to put this chapter up sooner because I love them so much but, just like with the Swan Theft chapter, I wanted to honor what some of you wanted before pleasing my own whims. Enjoy as always!

* * *

 **Accidentally In Love-Counting Crows-3:06**

Daring Charming: a prince who had been so set on a future where he married a helpless princess that he'd rescue had ended up with Cerise, the daughter of Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf.

That was one way to write your own story. To say that this was completely un-hexpected was an understatement.

But, what Daring would never say to anyone but Cerise was that she made him a lot happier than any of the possible air-headed damsels could. Cerise could hold her own and, while Daring was quick to defend her honor and threaten those who even looked at her the wrong way, he thought it was beyond beautiful the way that she didn't need his protection.

While they may not have been 'destined' to fall in love at the start of their stories, their happily ever was much more promising than any other story that could have been written.

* * *

 **Whenever You Call-Mariah Carey-4:21**

Cerise was not the type of girl who would drop everything for a guy. Oh, no.

She had to work on herself before anything else. But, then she and Daring Charming had started up this secret romance thing…

Sure, she still didn't drop anything to go and run off with him. Though, when he would call her up and just ask how her day was doing, she found herself staying on the phone with him longer than she had ever stayed on the phone with most people.

"Hello, Cerise," Daring's smiled could clearly be heard in his words, "I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat with me an hour or so?"

"I'd love to but, I'm working on some homework and…" She started.

"What subject?"

"I'm sorry?" She wasn't sure she'd heard him right.

"Depending on what it is, I might be able to help. I'm not great student but, I have some friends who might be able to help," He was genuinely interested in helping Cerise if she was having trouble.

"It's just a quick free write for Modern Storybook Literature…See you in an hour then?" Cerise decided to take him up on his dinner invitation anyway.

"Sounds wonderful, I will see you then, m'lady," Daring was still smiling after Cerise had hung up on him.

* * *

 **Who Is He Kissing-Jem and The Holograms-2:46**

The army of a rival kingdom had been defeated and, while Daring was giving a victory speech, he made sure to mention the hoards of soldiers that Cerise took down all on her several times. Many of their fellow army mates began to cheer Cerise's name but, others cheered 'Cerise Wolf'…

"Come here, my love," Daring brought Cerise over and when all of their army mates started chanting for the pair to kiss, they did.

And, in that moment, Cerise wondered if Daring was truly kissing her or, if he hoped that he was kissing the animalistic thing that she turned into on the battlefield…Did he see her as just that? A great weapon of war that he happened to be married to?

"Daring, could we go?" She pulled him aside.

* * *

 **Can** **'** **t You See-Total feat. Notorious B.I.G-4:38**

It wasn't like Daring to be late for anything. He was supposed to have been home with Dexter yesterday, after their stupid council summit was over.

Cerise was worried sick and, while she had confound herself to their room, she knew that she needed some air.

What in the world could be taking him so long…Honestly, what had happened?

Daring would have fought off any beast that came his way so, he wouldn't be in trouble…Could he have been captured though? By a rival kingdom's army…No, he was smarter than that.

Sighing, Cerise sat down in the palace courtyard. Where was her Daring?

"Miss me?" Daring rode up on his horse and removed his knight's helmet with finesse while his noble steed expertly brought him over to Cerise with flowers still in tact in the horses' mouth.

For a moment, Cerise wanted to yell at Daring for having been late to get home even if he had stopped to get her flowers and the lay over had been a few hours long if only to wait for red roses. But, she could yell at him later. Right now, she ran over and embraced her hero.

He could be pretty stupid sometimes but, she loved him anyway. That was what love was about; despite any short comings, you're never to give up on the one you love.

* * *

 **I Wanna Love You-Jussie Smollett-3:06**

Since having danced with her at Thronecoming, Daring was ever-so-smitten with Cerise.

The way her gray-blue eyes seemed to glow yellow when she got angry was intoxicating. The fact that Cerise could play book ball and the speed at which she ran…They could work out together.

That aside, Daring wanted nothing more than to give her a kiss and dance with her under 1,000 stars; almost recreating their Thronecoming dance. But, with the two of them as the only ones there.

She was stunning when she smiled, Daring would never understand why she looked so somber all the time. Maybe he could convince her to smile some more?

Well, he'd have to ask her out first. He needed to plan that out and make it as extravagant as he could. Plus, this might give him more time to make her smile before then anyway.

* * *

 **Bringin** **'** **on the Heartbreak-Def Leppard-4:31**

Daring held his head in his hands, he was a Charming prince for crying out loud. He was NOT supposed to lose the woman he loved.

But, when Cerise's secret of being Badwolf's daughter had come out, she ran.

She ran from everyone and more importantly, she had run from him. He knew her secret and he was ready to slay anyone who tried to harm Cerise…didn't she get that by now?

No one had any idea where Cerise had gone but, that didn't mean that Daring didn't send out several search parties. He wasn't with any of them right now because if Cerise picked up on his scent, she'd only run further away. He was sure of that.

This was killing him, really. And, he knew that Cerise meant well with her running away but, he couldn't stand for that. They were better together, not apart…

Daring would make her understand this face to face, once he found her that was. And, if Cerise really wanted to live away from everyone else, fine. But, she should tell Daring that in person and not have simply bolted off without a trace.

Magic might be a true force but, Daring wasn't sure that any amount of magic would help right now.

* * *

 **Is Love Enough-Sisq** **ó** **-4:33**

"Are you willing to give up your crown?" King Charming questioned, "Because you might as well if you wish you to marry that girl…"

Without another word, Daring took off his crown and threw it on the ground with a sliding motion; the crown landing at his father's feet.

"I may be rather self-absorbed and I might spend hours at a time staring at my own reflection but, to suggest that I don't love Cerise is wrong. And, if you threaten to take away my place in line for the throne then, good. I don't want it if that's your reaction to the woman I love."

Daring had said his piece and was on his way to his and Cerise's apartment. As long as they had each other, that was what mattered. Besides, Cerise was much too real and genuine for all the antiquated and superficial royal practices that long since should have been done away with.

Love was a force that was able to conquer all, Daring was certain that he and Cerise were going to continue proving that.

* * *

 **Hold On, We** **'** **re Going Home-Drake-3:51**

It was one of those over-the-top ballroom type of events happening. While Daring tended to embrace these types of events, Cerise quite honestly was starting to hate them.

Sure, they were all waited on and treated like the very royalty that she had married into but, all of the people piling into the tight, crowded space of the ballroom made her very anxious and caused her worry over her ears being exposed to go through the roof.

Daring, while he'd slightly noticed this before, suddenly understood why Cerise seemed to act oddly during these events.

After a quick round on the dance floor, Daring took Cerise out to get some air.

"Cerise," He kept his tone gentle, "What do you say we retreat to our living quarters, hm? We can be done with this ball for the night."

"Daring, we don't have to, I…"

"Let's get going," He knew what she really wanted.

* * *

 **Pocketful of Sunshine-Natasha Bedingfield-3:25**

Daring smiled as he ran a hand through Cerise's hair. They had just finished a picnic and were now resting comfortably on the picnic blanket. Naturally, he'd taken some cues from his Advanced Wooing hext books and had planned this entire thing.

He had never been happier to have been going against his destiny before. Cerise seemed to be dozing on his shoulder while he played with her hair, only serving to lull her to sleep even more.

They should do this more often; well, maybe. He'd surprised her with the picnic in general and, he didn't want to ruin the moment or memory of the moment with so much repetition.

But, napping mid-day on a Saturday in the sunshine, that might be the way to go.

Figuring that Cerise did have a good idea in napping, Daring secured his arms around her and closed his eyes to sleep as well.

* * *

 **Don** **'** **t Tell** **'** **Em-Jeremih feat. YG-4:20**

Daring had never seen himself as the 'secret rendezvous' type of guy, er, that was, until he'd fallen hard for Cerise Hood.

He was hiding behind a large oak tree in the forest right now and she was approaching. The second he heard her walking by, he was certain it was her by the sound her hood made in the wind, he took it upon himself to reveal his hiding spot.

"I've got you now!" Daring grabbed her from behind in a playful way and when she growled, he quickly released her, "I apologize, fair maiden. I was trying to be spontaneous…"

Cerise sighed unamused and turned to face him, "Wait on that next time, okay?"

"Yes, of course, Cerise. I…"

Cerise pushed Daring up against the very oak tree he'd used as a hiding place and gave him a fierce kiss. This was a kiss to assert her dominance.

"We're clear on that?" She finally broke their kiss and still managed to hold him up against the tree.

"Crystal clear, Cerise," He nodded.

"Good. Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were…"

Again, Cerise silenced the Charming prince with another hex of a kiss.

* * *

La, la la! We've come to the end of this chapter. Now, I said I have a finalized list of pairings so, please don't request anything more. Again, this fic was half to serve getting my muse back and half to show love to a big chunk of pairings. But, now, if I don't end up writing a pair that may have been requested, it's mainly because I don't feel that I can write the couple well. But, I will indeed try my best for the final couples. Thank you again for all the support.


	13. DarlingRosabella

Here is Darling/Rosabella. I'm not familiar with their ship name or if they have one. Could their ship name be Charming Rose, Darsabella or Rosaling? Honestly, I've got no clue but, I think they make a cute couple either way and, I hope I did them justice!

* * *

 **Keep Your Money-Jussie Smollett-2:29**

The duty of a knight was to outfit his or her prince or princess in the finest gold and jewels. However, the weight of material possessions just didn't do it for Rosabella.

Sure, while she enjoyed the exotic books Darling might bring her from time to time and truly appreciated them, she did not need all of the glitzy and overly blinged out necklaces and rings.

Did Darlings brothers do this to their girls, too? Rosabella wanted to ask but, she didn't want to seem ungrateful. What was a princess to do?

* * *

 **Joy Ride-Mariah Carey-4:05**

Darling brought her horse, Sir Gallopad to an abrupt stop. Still wearing her knight armor, she ran the side of the castle, scaled the wall as if it were nothing until she came to the window she'd been eying since she had made Sir Galloped stop abruptly.

"Fair maiden, I have come seeking thee," Darling spoke as she knocked on the window, letting her helmet mask her voice.

Rosabella came to the window and before she could utter her name, Darling put a finger to her lips and then started out of the window.

"Darling, what in the world are you doing?" Rosabella questioned.

This 'late night rendezvous' stuff was more Rosabella's cousin Briar's territory…Darling got that, right?

"I am merely surprising you, dear," Darling explained before going into full-hero mode.

In the blink of any eye, Darling whisked Rosabella down and onto her horse.

"Take off that silly mask so I can kiss you!" Rosabella demanded once they were secured on Sir Gallopad.

* * *

 **Here-Alessia Cara-3:17**

Rosabella smiled at Briar. Her cousin was over at the DJ booth and now doing some spinning herself as she chatted up DJ N-Chant with some help from Melody Piper.

Why had she agreed to come to this party at all? She was more activist, less party girl. The party girl was her cousin…But, speaking of, when Briar begged her to come along she found herself unable to say no what with their familial bond being very important.

"Are you here all alone?" A voice said to Rosabella.

"Not exactly, I uh," Rosabella turned to see Darling Charming before her, "Darling? What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing," The heroic princess giggled, "But, since you did ask first I'll tell you. I heard that you were going to be here and, while I'd love to run around some abandoned dungeons, I'd much rather see you."

* * *

 **A Place In This World-Taylor Swift-3:25**

"Rosabella, take my hand!" Darling urged.

In this moment, as the castle that surrounded them was coming down in flames, their time together seemed to flash before Rocabella's eyes.

Originally, no one cared too much about their romance but, the minute that Darling decided that she was not another damsel but, a heroic princess instead, that was when everyone was urging Rosabella to leave her and find a princess who was less out of her mind. All of the negative comments seemed to be influencing Rosabella to indeed, just walk out on Darling and she about did…

Until, Rosabella had gone through a beastly transformation…

Clearly, they were both a mismatched pair: a princess who would rather be a knight and a princess who was a beast underneath.

"Rosabella!" Darling urged once again.

She took her hand without hesitation.

* * *

 **Thong Song-Sisq** **ó** **-4:14**

Darling messed her own hair. She was happier being lost in a too big suit of armor than being in a cutest little princess dress. Hex, even her casual school dress had armor components to it.

Ball gowns and lingerie confused her to no end because, while they might look sexy, they sure didn't feel sexy…

But, tonight did happen to be her and Rocabella's anniversary and, Rosabella would be arriving home pretty late from an equal rights for all fairy tale creatures tonight.

Sighing, Darling finally put on the damned lingerie set that she'd picked out to please Rosabella. A lacy bra complete with a matching yellow and rose printed thong…Naturally, it was all lace covered.

"Darling, I'm home!" Risible began opening the door to their apartment.

Quickly, Darling grabbed the fuzzy robe she had on hand and then went to stand in front of the door.

As the door began to open, Darling undid the robe she'd thrown on and let it fall to the ground; exposing her sexy little outfit to her lover.

* * *

 **One Step at a Time-Jordin Sparks-3:42**

"So?" Daring nudged his younger sister.

"So, what?" Darling raised an eyebrow.

"When are you going to pop the question to Rosabella?" He laughed at the fact that Darling must have been playing dumb.

"Uh…" Darling felt herself blushing already, "Isn't that a little off for us?"

"Well, Dexter married Raven, Cerise and I are planning our wedding ceremony…Tick, tock, little sis."

Sighing and then rolling her eyes, Darling walked over to the refreshment table to grab two classes of champagne and then went over to Rosabella.

"What did your older brother want?" Risible asked, accepting one of the glasses from her girlfriend.

"He was just being an annoying older brother," Darling laughed it off.

Rosabella laughed with her and, in their shared laughter, Darling knew that they had all the time in the world to write their story their way.

* * *

 **On The Floor-Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull-4:26**

While Rosabella was not one for much dancing if any dancing at all, when she started knocking back the Fairy Dust Bombs, she got a lot less shy about moving and shaking on the dance floor.

Darling loved the bespectacled princess as if but, this was sure to be one interesting party.

"This is for all my couples who are set to tear up the floor!" Melody said into the microphone as she switched the recored to something much more upbeat and 'dance-y'.

Rosabella and Darling couldn't get themselves over to the dance floor fast enough. They moved in sync, not just with the beat but with each other as well.

Darling spun Rosabella, dipped her and just when Rosabella thought she might fall, Darling expertly caught her.

They shared a kiss as a rest before continuing to make the other couples dancing about the floor look not only inexperienced but, devoid of any passion.

* * *

 **Fui a Jamaica-Romeo Santos-3:55**

Darling was not proud of this. She and Ginger might be friends and, she might have been better off asking Raven, what with Raven being her sister-in-law but, then Raven would tell Dexter.

"Okay, what was it that you wanted?" Ginger walked over to Darling, holding a rock candy crystal ball.

"I want to see Rosabella…I want to know where she is and, I have a question," Darling cleared her throat at the end of that more or less muffled statement.

"Well," Ginger placed the crystal ball down and waved her hand, "She's locked herself in her castle, she won't even let her cousin Briar in…What was your question?"

Here it was, the question that Darling had been to embarrassed to ask Raven, "If she's fallen out of love with me, can you do any magic to change that?"

Ginger sighed, "That's tricky…I wouldn't recommend mixing lost love and magic but, I doubt she's fallen out of love with you. I can't bring her to you, you have to go and get her, okay?"

The candy witch turned to put away the candy crystal ball, "Darling?"

The kingly princess already set off on her way.

* * *

 **Just A Friend-Biz Markie-3:58**

Friends, Rosabella and Darling were just friends. They were not anything more and, while Rosabella was not opposed to this, she often couldn't help but think about Darling's bright blue eyes for hours on end…

That was probably just a 'Charming' trait. After all, Dexter had blue eyes and even Daring had blue eyes though, theirs paled in comparison to Darling's….

There she went again! Darling's blue eyes this, Darling's blue eyes that…

"Rose?" Darling was knocking on Rocabella's door.

"Oh, Darling, hi! I…" Rosabella sarted as she opened the door for her, "I, um…"

Darling winked at her, "I was about to go grab a Hocus Latte, did you want to join me?"

"As friends?"

"No," The Charming princess smiled wide, "I was hoping it would be a date."

"Like, a date-date?"

"If that's okay with you."

* * *

 **Call Me-Blondie-3:32**

Darling gripped the reigns on Sir Gallopad and then had the horse go faster.

"Faster my noble steed! My princess has called for us, we must not keep her waiting!" Darling encouraged the horse to go faster.

When they reached their destination, Darling skidded to an abrupt halt and ran as fast as she could to the castle door.

"Rosabella, my love! I have arrived, are you alright? Do you need me to…" Darling began only for an unscathed Rosabella to answer the door.

"Hey, Darling!" Rosabella chimed, "Briar is here and, Hopper isn't here yet but, since we do have a double date before The One reflection concert tonight, we were wondering what kind of topping you wanted on your pizza. Hopper texted back but, you didn't…"

What a relief!

* * *

Heh, I had a lot of fun on that last one! I decided to make it silly about half-way through, got a wee bit of writer's block but, ultimately had to press on. I think my favorite little snippet here was the one on the song 'Here' because of how much I love the song itself. Anyway, one more chapter down: Only 6 more to go! Who will be the pairs? You'll just have to find out. Again, please no more requests. Also, I got a very ignorant comment (which was deleted might I add) and the comment was something along the lines of: 'some of the little stories seem rushed at the end' Uh, that's kind of the idea…I only have from when the song starts to when the song ends to write something and, I don't like leaving loose ends so, I scramble to make sense of what I've got written down. Sorry if that's not clear but, that's another component of this challenge that indeed, makes it a 'challenge' and I have my way of facing it. Really, re-read the rules I'm following again if you still don't understand. Though, thank you to all those of you who show me nothing but support!


	14. HumphreyApple

Here is the next of our final couples: Humphrey and Apple! Honestly, I love this pair and love how them ending up together would show Apple just how wrong she was in the destiny conflict. Take a journey with Happle, y'all.

* * *

 **Stay-Rihanna and Mikky Ekko-4:01**

Apple scrambled to find her shoes. She was most of the way dressed but, where had her shoes gone? She could hardly think straight after the events of last night.

"Are you okay?" Humphrey found Apple thrashing about his bedroom.

"Oh, Humphrey! You're back, I didn't think you would…" She started.

"My recording sesssion wrapped early, what's the rush?" He asked.

"I…I shouldn't have…I mean, I'm sorry. I ruined your night and now I'm in your way and…"

"Whoa, back it up, princess," Humphrey didn't like the sound of that, "Apple, I never said you were in my way."

"No but, I only accepted your advances last night because of the broken heart I've been dealing with and, that isn't fair to you," She looked down, "Humphrey, I'm so sorry…"

Gently, Humphrey kissed her forehead, "My fairest, I'm prepared to mend that little heart of yours, okay?"

"You don't have to…"

"Apple, I want to," He assured her, "Stay, please?"

* * *

 **Cause I Said So-Ne-Yo-3:49**

"Here comes superstar rapper, Humphrey Dumpty and his date who is…Miss Apple White!?" Blondie looked at the camera in shock and did her best to run over to the couple.

"Humphrey, are you and Apple an item? Would you mind telling everyone at this star-studded spellebration how long you've been together?" The reporter tried to get a word.

"Sorry, Blondie," Humphrey said with a smirk, "Apple and I are not making any comments as of right now. You'll have to catch us after the Muse-ic Awards."

The pair entered the pre-show party and ordered some drinks. They laughed and talked over the drinks, happy to be avoiding the invasive chaos of the paparazzi.

"Apple, would you maybe wanna be on my next album cover?" Humphrey asked.

"I would love to!" Apple's face lit up. Never before had she been so proud to have seen that feeding into destiny hadn't been the way to go.

* * *

 **You Know That I** **'** **m No Good-Amy Winehouse-4:18**

Apple White, former princess turned Evil Queen dipped another fruit into some poison and waited for it to soak. One of her staff could worry about boxing it and sending it out to whoever sent for it.

Years ago, especially back in high school, Apple had never thought that this was how she would end up. In fact, she had a short-lived romance with Humphrey Dumpty after Daring not only saved some other maiden who wasn't even Royal but, had decided that the non-Royal girl was the one for him.

"My Queen, you have a visitor," One of Apple's guards came into the room.

"Evil Queens don't get visitors," Apple corrected.

"Apple, you're not _just_ an evil queen," Humphrey said as he pushed past Apple's guard.

"Humphrey…" Apple's eyes widened, "How did you find me? I…No one comes here, not since I was exiled after poisoning all of those princesses!"

"That aside, I still care about you very deeply," He began, "A twisted society turned you into this. You have a heart underneath your cold exterior even if you're denying it now."

* * *

 **Te Extra** **ñ** **o-Xtreme-3:34**

Those big kooky glasses, that eggheaded way of being of his…No!

Apple was not one for missing anyone! Let alone that guy.

If she was being perfectly honest with herself, Apple indeed, very deeply missed Humphrey Dumpty.

They weren't even an official item, she just stayed at his place sometimes, cried and ate ice cream.

Alright so, maybe he didn't have to take care of her like that. But, he did and, when he just held onto her without saying a word was what Apple was currently missing the most.

Had she fallen hard for Humphrey?

Of course not. That was preposterous. The world was going to turn around, every story would fall into place like it had to, Apple would have her pre-determined prince and —Who was she kidding?

The world had changed and, she was going to have to get that through her thick skull sooner than later. Humphrey was the only one being patient with her about it. When he got back from his tour, they were going to sit down and have a long talk.

* * *

 **Gold Digger-Kayne West feat. Jamie Foxx-3:40**

"Is Apple White, nothing more than a fallen princess using the very man who's seemed to show her what love is after all? Details at 11!" Said the Fairy Tale News correspondent.

Humphrey grumbled as he turned off the television. Currently, Apple was at a photo shoot that he'd set up. She was going to be on his next album cover after all. Apple was most certainty not using Humphrey in any way!

He hated the fact that so many people, even some former friends from high school, thought so. Alright, he understood that Apple had been near impossible back then but, she'd grown a lot since then. Were they all really that reluctant to see it?

Maybe…But, he and Apple truly loved each other and, that was what mattered. He might have to make a call to that news station, though.

* * *

 **At Last-Etta James-3:04**

Apple was letting Humphrey lead on the dance floor. She never thought that she would dance with him in a ballroom setting, let alone, at all.

But, this was nice to say the least. He knew how to move well despite his geeky exterior…This must be why Raven thought so much of Dexter. Geeky guys were deeper than the awkward looks they gave with their glasses on.

Maybe, just maybe, the pair could go beyond dancing at some point.

Humphrey smiled at Apple and seemed to catch her off guard and she blushed deeply. She reached up and circled her arms around his neck as he pulled her close and circled his arms around her waist.

It was never explicitly written that love could begin on a dance floor but, that just might be a fact. Apple was sure of it.

* * *

 **Jessie** **'** **s Girl-Rick Springfield-3:19**

The thing about Daring Charming was that, not only was he promised a happily ever after but, he was promised a perfect princess in the form of none other than the masterpiece of a woman who was Apple White.

Humphrey sighed at thinking about that, why did Daring Charming get everything? Sure, he might be pretty good friends with Dexter but, that didn't mean that he had to like Dexter's brother…

Not to mention, the fact that Daring was promised the beauty of Apple!

Daring was more in love with himself than he would ever be with any girl —especially a maiden as fair as Apple… Humphrey realized he'd examined that fact one too many times already but, he couldn't help it.

To him, Apple was just about the epitome of perfection and, he wanted nothing more than to make her his. After all, he would love and cherish her. Daring would probably only see her as some kind of trophy and never write her songs the way that Humphrey would.

While Humphrey was a bit shaky on the plan, he would make Apple his.

* * *

 **Tilt Ya Head Back-Nelly feat. Christina Aguilera-4:13**

Long ago, Apple had submitted to the fact that love could be found on a dance floor and, she had been proven right. Initially, she was scared because such a thing was clearly going against her plans to fall in line with her destiny but the way the muse-ic and Humphrey's movements complimented hers on a dance floor was undeniable just like the attraction between them that eventually grew into something stronger.

'True love' was the best way to describe that stronger feeling.

"Apple, don't be afraid to go to give into the muse-ic," Humphrey offered a smile.

"But, Humphrey, this isn't going to be just any dance. This is going to be our wedding dance and…"

"And, we don't need to worry about rehearsing it because you'll look perfect no matter what," He comforted her to the best of his ability.

"Well, if you say so," She blushed a bit and then took his advice, to allow the muse-ic to take over.

Essentially, to stop thinking and to allow the muse-ic to do the rest. That was what had happened the first time that the pair had ever hit a dance floor together. This was what had brought out their kindred spirits and allowed for love to blossom between them. It was important to remember this feeling.

* * *

 **Throw Sum Mo** **'** **-Rae Sremmurd feat. Nicki Minaj and Young Thug-4:21**

"No, no, no! Poppy, this is a hip-hop muse-ic extravaganza! I cannot go with my hair looking like, well…my hair," Apple sighed, "Aren't you supposed to be some sort of style expert?"

Poppy sighed and then she perked up when she realized that she had just the look in mind for Apple: make-up, clothes and all.

"We don't need to cut or color you hair but, we do need Ashlynn's help!" Poppy pulled Apple out of her chair and started for The Glass Slipper.

Later, that night, Humphrey was all decked out and ready to attend the Hip-Hop Muse-ic Awards and he was about to leave when he noticed that Apple was missing…

"Looking for me?" Apple appeared before him: She wore high-waisted black shorts, fish net stockings, large door knocker earrings, a bright gold crop top and, while it was simple, her hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail.

"Apple, you look just like…"

"Just like a dancer from your video?" She smirked as she grabbed a varsity jacket.

"Yeah but, way more beautiful," He made sure to add.

She giggled and was glad that her look complimented his. With that, they headed off.

* * *

 **Ain** **'** **t No Other Man-Christina Aguilera-3:49**

While Apple was no stranger to having many suitors, none of them could ever compare to her one and only: Humphrey Dumpty.

Despite him once having been just another passing face in the halls at Ever After High, he was everything Apple could ask for and more.

Humphrey genuinely listened to her when she spoke, kept her secrets, and above all, loved her with all his heart.

Such a love had only been a dream at one point to Apple. It was dare she say, a fairy tale.

Being with Humphrey was a proven way to make her smile and instantly bring her mood up if she happened to be feeling down.

Some princesses might not find him so easy on the eyes but, that was because they didn't know the trueness of his soul the way Apple did. She loved him glasses and all.

He was the one for Apple, it was as simple as that.

* * *

We've come to the end! And, time was definitely my enemy in a few places (it's easy to tell where) but, I love this couple and loved each and everything I wrote about them. I more love them as a couple because this again shows an end to the destiny conflict and, even though I do love me some evil Apple, I do also love a not-evil Apple and Humphrey mending her heart and her world because she's so scared of a world where destiny doesn't dictate everything. Only 5 more couples to go. Heh, who will it be? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!


	15. BriarHopper

Here is Briar and Hopper, enjoy!

* * *

 **Hot In Herre-Nelly-3:48**

What in the world was the real premise behind something called a 'Dancing Inferno'?

As far as Briar was concerned, this was just an excuse for everyone to strip down to their bathing suits, why else would there be water slides and pools set up all around otherwise? Plus, the invitation did say to wear one's bathing suit underneath their clothes…

"Hopper," Briar waved to the shy prince, recognizing him as one of the only people she knew at this party besides the DJ.

"H-hi," He turned into a frog only to be kissed by her and turned back, "Thanks, I uh…"

"Talking only makes it worse in here. Let's dance!" She began to dance with him.

"A-and if it gets too hot?" He asked, putting his hands on Briar's hips with some reservations still.

"Then, we lose our shorts and jump into one of the pools, duh!" She moved a little slower to the beat, making sure that Hopper could feel her sweaty body up against.

Hopper only hoped that he wouldn't turn into a frog so soon again. He liked dancing with Briar like this.

* * *

 **Walk Away (Remember Me)-Paula DeAnda featuring The Dey-4:03**

It seemed that destiny was not something that Briar and Hopper were going to be successful in fighting. He was cursed to keep turning into a frog and, while Briar had kissed him plenty of times and had turned him back to a human being, she was not to be the princess to break his curse. Even if their love did have some power to it.

Therefore, Briar was now going to submit to being cursed to sleep for 100 years. She and Hopped would probably be better off, she didn't love him strong enough to break his curse and, why should she leave him hanging if she did have to go and be cursed to sleep for 100 years anyway?

"This is so hard," Briar sighed as she spoke those words, "But, it's gotta be done."

Hopper nodded in understanding, knowing that if he tried to saying anything right now, he'd probably turn into a frog.

"I'll always love you, Hopper Croakington II. Thank you, for everything," Briar placed a kiss upon his lips and turned away from him, never to see his freckled face again.

* * *

 **Because Of You-Ne-Yo-3:54**

Hopper didn't think of Briar as truly special only because he'd been smitten with her at first sight. Oh, no. It was much more than that.

Briar was a source of positivity in her own way; from how she took life by the bullhorns and lived every day like it was her only 'once upon a time' to the way that she was always up to try new things never ceased to amaze Hopper.

Not to mention, while she'd been disgusted by Hopper and had told him to cool it with the creepy advances, he had gotten the message. Before she was a fair maiden, she was a human being and, many princes in general forget that about the maidens that they were trying to woo.

It was very clear that Briar improved Hopper in the very best ways. Without Briar, Hopper would probably still be unsuccessfully chasing random maidens. But, she'd provided him with love and affection plus, she had helped shaped him into more of an ideal prince.

Whether they were meant to last forever after or not, Briar coming into Hopper's life had permanently changed him for the better.

* * *

 **Sweet Life-Frank Ocean-4:23**

The idea of a storybook romance had oft been promised to Briar, she was a Royal after all. She was going to have it all: her kingdom, her beauty, and a happily ever after.

But, that still didn't mean that the journey to get there was easy. Why should she have to rush around doing things she enjoyed when she was ultimately going to sleep for 100 years and only be left with photographs and memories that would turn sad and sour because those who helped to create those very memories would be gone forever after.

This only gave Briar all the more reason to continue with her and Hopper's supposed 'forbidden romance'. They were better than the stories that they were intended to act out once again; this stories had been told.

Running might seem like a cowardly move to make but, it was the best move at that. Destiny was not going to force Briar into a marriage with someone that she didn't know or care about.

Hopper had her back in this and, they would have each other for the rest of eternity. Kingdom or no kingdom, that was what mattered.

* * *

 **I Will Always Love You-Whitney Houston-4:42**

A drop of blood on from her finger tip, some heaving, ending up on the ground and eventually being placed into her bed. Well, on the bright side, everyone else in the castle was going to be asleep along with Briar.

Briar was living out the story that she was intended to. Whether intentionally or not, the story of Sleeping Beauty was playing out.

While she slept, Briar only dreamt of Hopper and how he had loved her; from the way he had held her hand to the way that he simply had the ability to make her smile.

Hopefully, the stars would align and there would be a prince just like him to come to her rescue. Or, perhaps he'd somehow been frozen in time as well and would indeed, be the one to wake Briar from her sleep.

Even if that wasn't the case, Briar hoped that Hopper could find love for himself. Honestly, in a world so dark, where even fighting destiny might not prevent it from running it's course, love had to find a way. Didn't it?

Regardless, Hopper had left his mark on Briar's heart and, it would truly take someone special to live up to all of the expectations that Hopper had once fulfilled.

* * *

 **Blown Away-Carrie Underwood-4:00**

Hopper zipped up his backpack and made sure that it was secure. He ran over to where Briar was standing outside.

"Ready to go?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon," Briar grabbed his hand and they ran.

Didn't wicked witches usually concern themselves with sending Oz into a panic, not a random land?

Either way, everyone was set to evacuate to Wonderland until this state of emergency was over and done with.

The couple held onto each other tightly as they approached the portal that would take them into Wonderland. While a part of Briar wished that their castle wasn't going to be large chunks of stone when they returned, she knew that it was better to just escape in tact even if their home would be gone upon their return.

At least on the bright side, everyone would band together and help rebuild all of their castles in the land.

* * *

 **Don** **'** **t Stop What You** **'** **re Doing-Puff Daddy feat. Lil Kim-5:07**

Saying that Briar's laughter intoxicated Hopper was putting it so simply. Intoxication was a mild description of how disoriented even the slightest giggle from the sleepy princess made the froggy prince.

Though, that said, Hopper wouldn't change a thing about the stumbling mess that Briar reduced him to. Well, it wasn't as bad as what Raven Queen's mere presence did to Dexter Charming but, it was in the same category.

However, Hopper was proud of this. After all, one's true love should have be the only one to make them so truly, very weak in the knees that they should stumble and fall.

Now, while Hopper might not have that same effect on Briar, he was content with that. Briar was a poised princess despite her falling asleep more often than not and her YouOnly Live Once Upon A Time' mentality. She had the drive to take on the very Fairy Tale World and Hopper knew that she would eventually.

On a different plain, Briar might give Hopper that same drive and confidence with her love but, the world was hers for the taking and the ruling. He was more than happy to step to the side while Briar took charge.

* * *

 **Young Girls-Bruno Mars-3:49**

Hopper didn't love the fact that he was still being followed by paparazzi. He and Briar had called it quits months ago now but, apparently that was all the more reason to follow him?

Naturally, it was still stumping everyone what an all-night-partying, various music-blasting and world renowned DJ would have wanted with some ordinary prince like him. He was a cursed prince at that. While Briar may have skipped out on that 'next Sleeping Beauty' thing, he still very much turned into an amphibious crooner when he became flustered.

Maybe these jerks with cameras wanted to capture this one more time for their slow news days? That was probably it.

Or, maybe they were trying to capture all of Hopper's recently failed dates…It wasn't his fault that no maiden he came into contact with would never be Briar; that was just the way of the world, or maybe it was the lay of the land.

* * *

 **Last Resort-Papa Roach-3:33**

"Hopper, no!" Briar screamed as he went down.

She looked at Faybelle with a glare. Oh, no.

Faybelle had put her to sleep for 100 years and now she was killing her true love? Nope.

A certain fire became lit in the formerly sleeping princess and any grogginess that she still felt was instantly washed away. She ran over to where the bleeding prince lay on the ground and picked up his sword.

"Please don't leave me," Briar whispered before stepping forward with his blade in hand.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Feeble was rather amused.

"I'll show you!" Briar charged at the evil fairy.

While Faybelle did her best to block Briar and to even freeze her in place with some dark magic, all of her evil spells were no match for the true love running from Briar into the blade in her hand.

"NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" Briar stabbed Faybelle with all of her might.

* * *

 **Vivir Mi Vida-Marc Anthony-3:51**

Life was about living. Briar understood this because her time to truly run around being a somewhat foolish royal was limited, she had to really make the most of this. When she was set to awake from her slumber, it was going to be all business from then on.

When she had ended up hooking up with Hopper Croakington, she kind of wanted to sweep it under the rug of her many meaningless hook-ups but, she found that he was a rather sweet prince. One who actually wanted to stay for breakfast the next morning…

So, while she might not want to put much of a label on their relationship, she wasn't about to drop him without an explanation.

Their time might be limited but, Briar would be damned if the time that they had left to spend wasn't going to be special.

* * *

I had a lot of fun with this chapter! The Papa Roach song caught me completely by surprise! I mean, I didn't even know that I still had that song in my music library anymore. I wish it was a longer song and then I could have gone into more detail...Ahem, I clearly ran out of time on songs but, I ran out of time especially on 'Don't Stop What You're Doing' and, that's my own fault because I love the song and basically spaced for a good chunk of it. Also, I had a more cohesive plot line for the 'Young Girls' snippet but, again, there's another song I love and got lost in. I should def write some more Briar and Hopper in the future, huh? Maybe so but, right now: 4 more couples to go...who will they be? Don't worry, you'll see.


	16. MadKitty

Here is Maddie and Kitty. We're getting down to the wire now, enjoy!

* * *

 **Pills N Potions-Nicki Minaj-4:29**

Maddie pulled the two tea bags she had been steeping out of the cup. The tea might be a little weak right now but, she would rather have it barely there when she topped it off with booze. It would taste more like her feelings that way.

Bitter, that was a good way to put it.

She and Kitty had ended up having one of those 'things'. She called it a 'thing' because, whatever and taken place between the two of them rivaled what could be called a whirlwind but, at the same time, Kitty had been doing her 'Kitty-esque' things and hitting on, flirting with and even sleeping with anyone besides Maddie who had asked.

Again, maybe the lack of official labels had something to do with that but, when Maddie confronted her about it and tried to make sense of their situation, the feline fatale had pulled one of her famous disappearing acts.

Even after all of that, Maddie still very much felt for her. She couldn't explain why but,she was certain that this was what true love felt like on the not so storybook pretty side: hopeless devotion with a knot in one's stomach that didn't go away.

However, Maddie was hoping that she would have her escape right here and now.

She pulled her pill pack out and looked over the directions once more.

 _No Love Drops, pop into beverage and forget your lover for good._

* * *

 **Where Do Broken Hearts Go?-Whitney Houston-4:34**

"You do see this, don't you?" Lizzie handed Maddie a telegram.

"Well, yes, I…" Maddie didn't know what else to say.

"I am to collect broken hearts, Maddie. Yours is considered to be in such shape," The new Queen of Hearts explained, "The former love helps my roses if one steps in my garden. But, I won't allow this."

"Allow what?" The mad girl just wanted to leave but, she knew better than to disrespect Lizzie as a friend and monarch.

"You and Katherine are not over. I understand that she can be very difficult to deal with, we all do. We've grown up together, you know. I am going to fix this," Lizzie beamed at the chance to be playing matchmaker and love fixer.

"And, how might I ask?" Maddie crossed her arms.

"Lizzie, you wanted to see me?" A familiar voice spoke.

Turning quickly to see her, Maddie's eyes widened upon seeing Kitty now standing in Lizzie's throne room.

"You two need to sort out whatever has become lost between the two of you. I'll leave you alone to do so," Lizzie offered as she began to step towards the door, "However, if you touch anything…"

"…it will be off with our heads," Kitty and Maddie said in unison.

* * *

 **Dark Fantasy-Kanye West feat. Nicki Minaj-4:41**

"We are all mad here," Kitty whispered breathily into Maddie's ear.

"For being crazed is something oh so wonderful to crave," Maddie giggled.

Kitty smirked as she picked up a tea cup. The tea in this cup was black on the surface but, being stirred it showed sparks of neon color. It really all depended on the holder's mood and what sweetness they chose to throw in.

Now, Kitty felt pretty untouchable in this moment. After all, she had served as a commanding officer in Lizzie's army and had aided in the 'Take Back of Wonderland'.

All fairy tales, while they would have their place among the history books, the land was now completely and totally property of Wonderland.

The only rule about was indeed, to be mad, to keep the wonder. Kitty's smirk only widened at that. She had love and Wonderland was bigger and more wondrous than ever.

* * *

 **One More Time-Daft Punk-5:20**

The music was pumping and the disco ball shone and reflected each and every crystal on the dresses of the partygoers. Midnight was rolling in sooner than later and that would signal the New Year but, Wonderlandians were good about living in the moment.

Kitty smiled up at Maddie as the pair continued to dance and party until the New Year came to be.

To call the year that was coming to a close 'wild' did not at all cut it. One minute, Kitty had been caught between Maddie and leaving her all together for lands unknown, the way that Alistair had done to Bunny who was still healing. Several screaming matches, a ton of make-up sex and tea parties later, only then was Kitty set to stay in Wonderland with Maddie. Honestly, Kitty would rather be nowhere else. Sure, maybe Alistair for starters and Lizzie who was off with her Croquet Championship League might have left their home but, that was not for Maddie or Kitty.

"It's midnight!" The DJ announced.

Kitty's eyes widened at this revelation. Already?

Whoa...mmmh!" Kitty was even further caught off guard as Maddie pulled her in for a kiss.

"Happy New Year!" Maddie smiled wide, almost rivaling Kitty's usual smile.

The feline laughed, it was going to be a good year.

* * *

 **La Díabla-Romeo Santos-3:59**

Perhaps if someone's reaction to a love confession or, a feelings confession for that matter was the phrase, "Are you ready to play?" there might be no use in attempting to make them take you seriously.

But, Maddie's usual madness and want to defy whatever the female narrator was blabbing about made her even more determined to convince Kitty to take their romantic liaisons seriously…

Sure, that was going as well as...It wasn't going well at all. In fact, it was going so badly that Maddie didn't even dare make a comparison of any sort.

While part of Maddie understood that Kitty had an affinity for playing mind games, mixed signals and out right ignoring everyone and everything around her, Maddie wasn't so sure that wanted to continue nearly losing the rest of her marbles attempting to keep up in all of these games.

Nowhere in any wooing or romance hext books were these games detailed; they should be...Maybe Maddie could write something on the subject someday. Though, Maddie didn't want to think about that right now.

Right now? All that Maddie wanted was to throw in the towel in this losing fight. She had to give up.

* * *

 **Often-The Weeknd-4:10**

"No time for your pretty kitty?" Kitty appeared in front of Maddie as she was about to leave their apartment.

"I was going to go and open the tea shop a little early," Maddie started.

"Uh, no. I don't think so," Kitty purred excitedly, "Wouldn't you rather get more rest?"

"Kitty, I…"

"Shhh," Kitty pressed up against Maddie and put her finger to Maddie's lips, "I know what you want."

"How do you…" Maddie was silenced by Kitty suddenly deciding to pull a disappearing act of hers and was only frozen more in place when the invisible Kitty locked the door to the apartment.

Next, the still invisible Kitty scooped Maddie up and brought them back to their bedroom, locking the bedroom door also.

"Really, Kitty, I need to…"

"What you need is to listen to your body," Kitty allowed nothing but her mouth to appear and she began tearing off Maddie's clothes, not caring how much fabric she ripped in the process.

* * *

 **Yo (Excuse Me Miss)-Chris Brown-3:50**

'Welcome Back Wonderlandians', that had been the name of this soiree. Kitty had no intention of going but, somehow Bunny had convinced her to come along and here she was: sitting at the bar, staring at a curly-hair beauty who was on the dance floor.

Who could she be…

"Maddie!?" Kitty nearly spit out her drink.

All that time away from Wonderland, even following their years of ever after high hadn't taken any wonder away from the beauty that was Maddie…

Wow…

Kitty finished her drink and made her way over to Maddie.

"Would you care to have one last dance with me, my fairest?" Kitty curtsied as she asked.

Maddie's smile could have rivaled the mirror ball above the dance floor, "I would love to!"

Tonight wasn't proving to be horrible after all.

* * *

 **If I Die Young-Naya Rivera-3:41**

"Maddie," Kitty ran over to her.

"Is that you my fair kitten?" Maddie's voice was a hoarse whisper, she was doing her best to put pressure on the wound in her side.

"Come on, we'll get you to Lizzie's castle and get you healed. It's not…" The feline beauty started.

"It is, my dear," Maddie's voice dropped in volume, "While destiyn might not have it's written bounds, not all is as such...I have been written out of this story, mine and yours…"

"Maddie...no, please!"

Silently, Maddie died in her lover's arms.

Kitty screamed in a mixture of anger and sadness. She pulled off one of Maddie's gloves to look at the ring Maddie wore and then looked down at her own hand to see a matching ring.

"No, Maddie...No," Kitty bit down on her lips, doing her best to try and hold back tears.

Her lover was now gone.

* * *

 **Carry Out-Timbaland feat. Justin Timberlake-3:56**

Kitty had never meant to stop by this joint...She figured that this was just one of the more excuses keeping her and a few other of her friends in the disheveled mess that was Wonderland.

She'd never been one for these strip clubs anyway. That was, until a curvaceous beauty with wild teal and purple curls hit the main stage.

That was none other than Madeline Hatter. My, how the mighty had fallen since graduation from Ever After High. Pushing that aside, Kitty was determined to bring the pint-sized stripper home with her tonight. It might make for a very sexy reunion and, for a very fun time at that.

But, first, Kitty needed to bathe her in dollar bills. That pole wasn't going to work itself…

Her signature Cheshire smile still had a devilish gleam to it in the dim lighting of this sleazy strip club. The night was still young.

* * *

 **Fireball-Pitbull feat. John Ryan-3:55**

A new flower had started blooming in the garden of The Queen of Hearts' castle and naturally, Lizzie brought this new flower to Maddie, trying to see if tea could be made, the same way that golden rose tea was made.

"Your majesty, this tea requires a strong mix-in, you see," Maddie said as she poured the newly made tea over some ice.

"Such as?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps Gold Crown Vodka for starters or, maybe some Firespell Whiskey," Maddie shrugged as she began to separate the now cold tea into two different glasses.

Not wasting any time, Maddie added Gold Crown Vodka to one glass of tea and Firespell Whiskey to the other glass.

"Kitty dear, please come and help with a taste test," Maddie called for her.

Appearing from behind Maddie, there was Kitty. She was excited at trying one of Maddie's new concoctions. Not thinking about it, she grabbed for the glass mixed with Firespell…

* * *

That's 10 for 10 and speaking of numbers, there are only 3 more couples to go. Keep reading to find out who the lucky pairs are. Thanks for your continued support!


	17. GingerHopper

Hi loves! So sorry I took a while to update but, no worries. I am back on track. Here is Ginger and Hopper, enjoy!

* * *

 **Diamond Girl-Nice &Wild-4:29**

Nowhere in the equation of his life plan had Hopper foreseen that he wouldn't have to be kissed by some princess and indeed, rebel against his destiny.

But, then, Ginger had dropped into his life—quite literally— but, that's a tale for another time.

Ginger's affinity for baking and her certain magic touch had eventually added up to a 'cure all cupcake' and, Hopper never again turned into a frog. Of course, while Ginger had fallen for the clumsy prince when he'd still been constantly flopping about and going amphibious when his nervous tendencies got the better of him, she still loved him the same.

The 'frog thing' was not what made Hopper who he was. Oh, no. Everything from his smile to his laughter and preference for french vanilla frosting over pralines and cream frosting made him who he was.

And, that was fine by Ginger. She gave a small laugh as she finished mixing up a batch of that very frosting he preferred.

* * *

 **Bailando-Enrique Iglesias feat. Descemer Bueno and Gente de Zona-4:03**

"Magic and alcohol do wonders, just ask Maddie," Raven tried to put some humor into this situation, "But really, if you don't want to…"

"Raven, he's been all over that dance floor with her! I'll never compare, I'm not as pretty and…" Ginger removed her glasses and then covered her eyes.

"Hey!" Raven was not having that, "Stop that. Just go over and ask to dance after taking a little bit of this, if he says no that's his loss. If not, just go with it."

The midnight haired princess left Ginger with a flask and exited the bathroom. From then on, the rest of night went by in one swift typhoon of music and bright lights…

Oh, and dancing with Hopper! That had actually happened. He and Ginger had torn up the dance floor and, now the club was closing.

"I hope this isn't too forward of me, I…" Hopper went frog, "Fair maiden, would you accompany to my castle tonight, if only to chat the rest of the night away with me?"

* * *

 **Siempre T** **ú** **-Diego Boneta-3:07**

While Ginger was the sweetest witch around and would never hurt a fly, Hopper did very much take pride in that sexy devilish side that she only let show while they were alone together.

"Ahh!" Ginger giggled as she and Hopper continued to play fight on their bed.

She slipped away from him, tackled him to the mattress and decided to sit atop his chest.

"I'm at your mercy, Oh, Great Candy Witch," Hopper put his hands up in surrender.

Another giggle escaped Ginger, "Are you now, fair prince?"

"Yes, yes indeed," He smiled, "You may do what you see fit with me, fair maiden."

"Now, Hopper," Ginger seductively pulled her glasses down, "You know flattery will get you nowhere."

* * *

 **The Roof (Back In Time)-Mariah Carey feat. Mos Def-5:16**

Ginger closed her eyes as the smell of the warm apple pie she'd just take out of the oven really began to penetrate the air in the room about her.

Instantly, she was transported back to that warm November night…

The rain had yet to start but, the weather was somewhat misty. Hopper had already opened his umbrella though, he didn't want her getting wet.

Turning to face him, an entire feeling of pure love and joy enveloped Ginger's entire being. Simply staring into his eyes and gazing upon his freckled face gave Ginger a burst of energy that was nearly indescribable.

He caressed the side of her face and leaned in for a kiss which Ginger gladly returned. After a few giggles and more light kisses, that was when Ginger had taken out the plastic container from her bag. Inside, had been 2 mini-apple pies in the shape of hearts.

She and Hopper had shared one, biting into either side of the heart and eating messily if only to have an excuse to lick sticky filling off of each other's faces after the fact.

A long and strong sigh brought Ginger back to reality. That intimate moment was a most cherished memory. But, that was it exactly: it was only a memory.

Her Hopper was off fighting in Daring's army, helping to protect the very land that Ginger called home. She longed for the simpler times before war had broken out across the land.

* * *

 **Always on Time-Ja Rule feat. Ashanti-4:09**

"Ginger Breadhouse Catering, how many I help you, today?" Ginger answered her Mirrorphone.

She quickly took down the needed order and handed it to her baking assistants. Since she'd become an established caterer, the orders poured in and sure weren't stopping any time soon.

"Three dozen of the marble cupcakes, boss?" One of the baking assistants asked.

"Yes, that's right. Hold on," Ginger heard her Mirrorphone ringing again.

"This is Ginger Breadhouse Catering how may I…Hopper!?" Ginger felt her voice get caught in her throat.

"Hi Ginger," Hopper sounded very cheerful on the other end of the line, "I know you're busy and that you might be working late tonight given all of the different festivities going on in the kingdom but, I was wondering if…BLAST!"

"Hopper, are you alright?" Ginger was worried when the line seemed to go dead.

"I've turned into my frog form…But, would you do me the honor of meeting me for a nightcap?"

* * *

 **Touch My Body-Mariah Carey-3:25**

"How do I look?" Ginger asked as she entered her and Hopper's bedroom.

Looking her up and down, the frog prince was nearly brought right to his amphibious form. The stark white lingerie that he'd chosen for his love was only made more perfect since she was finally wearing it.

Deciding that an action would speak louder than words, Hopper scooped Ginger up and playfully tossed her onto their bed.

She blushed, glad that she was able to get such a happy reaction out of him. Holding tight to him, Ginger basked in the feeling of his body against hers. Nothing felt more right than when she and Hopper held each other.

* * *

 **Take Me The Way I Am-Ingrid Michaelson-2:25**

It especially baffled Hopper why Ginger loved him so much. Not that he didn't love her back or that he wasn't happy that they were together but, he'd been kind of a jerk for the majority of the time he'd known her.

After all, he had once been crown over heels in love with a princess who wouldn't even look his way what with the way he used to invade her personal space and come off as a total creep towards her…

Ginger had liked him even then, huh?

Well, maybe Ginger didn't know about all of the details of Hopper's past but, she didn't care.

She accepted hopper flaws and all. For that, Hopper couldn't be more thankful.

* * *

 **One Last Time-Ariana Grande-3:17**

Ginger sighed as she looked up at Hopper.

"So, this is it…?" She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"It's not good-bye," He did her best to comfort her, "It's just until next time."

'Until next time'..That phrase alone struck Ginger with nothing but fear. There was no clear indicator that anyone's knights in shining armor were going to be returning from the battlefield.

"I…Hopper, I'm so scared!" She buried her head in his shoulder and allowed her tears to fall, "I know you have to go with the others but, that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Being without Hopper was going to be a very obvious change. No one would cuddle with her in their bed at night and, no one would taste test her cakes without being asked to. But, this had to be done.

* * *

 **I Will Never Let You Down-Rita Ora-3:31**

"Whoa, whoa! Stop that mixer," Ginger ran over to where her hazelnut buttercream frosting was being beaten, shut off the mixture and scooped out a now hazelnut buttercream covered frog, "You were about to buttercream my husband!"

Ginger's baking assistant apologized profusely after the fact but, Ginger was more concerned with Hopper being alright.

"Are you alright, honey?" Ginger had since kissed Hopper in his frog-form and he was human again but, still covered in frosting.

"F-fine," He blushed, "thanks for the save!"

"You're welcome! I thought you'd left the kitchen hours ago," Ginger explained as she started wiping frosting off of her husband's cheek.

"I think I need a shower," Hopper blushed, "Would my lovely rescuer care to join me?"

"I'd…" Ginger giggled as she saw Hopper turn frog again.

She kissed him to turn him back human again, "I'd love to!"

* * *

 **Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)-OMI-4:21**

One thing that Hopper noticed among he and his friends in relationships was that, fighting was an inevitable part of being with someone. While love might e a 'cure all magic' it was not at all simple.

However, that aside, Hopper also noticed a large difference in his relationship with Ginger compared to those of some of her buddies.

Ginger supported him no matter what he was set on, the same went with him.

They were eternally each other's support systems, even if they didn't particularly agree with the other's crazy plan.

For example, just last weekend, Ginger had agreed to bake 5000 or so cupcakes for an event in a neighboring kingdom and, while kind of crazy and over ambitious, Hopper had been at her side the whole way through and even helped with post-baking clean-up.

That was the best way to be; right at each other's beck and call. Plus, they had fit in a little action after said event.

No matter what, Hopper wouldn't trade Ginger for the world. His candy witch was as sweet as could be.

* * *

That was that! My favorite song out of all of these is Cheerleader, it's such a sweet little song. Anyway, after this, only 2 couples remain...who could they be? Well, stay tuned to find out. And, I already said this a few chapters ago but, please stop sending in requests. That time has passed and this is about to be finished. Thank you for sticking with this fic this long. You're all amazing!


	18. Dexpid

Here is Dexter and Cupid.

* * *

 **Irreplaceable-Beyonc** **é** **-3:47**

Dexter sighed as he bumped into one of Cupid's many belongings that was naturally, going to be left behind.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, could you move it along?" Dexter said as she passed her and the box that she was filling.

"I am…I apologize," The pink haired beauty looked down, "Dex, I…"

"Cupid, I'm not doing this again," Dexter sighed, "You made your choice, I'm here, Olympus is there. Now, get gone sooner than later…would you?"

If Cupid was going to be so quick to decide to fall in line with her 'pre-written story' err, 'pre-written myth' rather; then, Dexter wanted no part of it. It was one thing to be defying destiny together but, it was another to be on two completely different wave lengths over the subject.

* * *

 **No Diggity-Blackstreet-5:06**

Dexter Charming had not saved any damsels and surely didn't plan on it. After a fling with Blondie Lockes had gone badly, he picked up sort of a reputation of as a 'princely player.' He was fine with that.

No one had fallen into the bounds of destiny and, that worked well enough. While Daring and Darling were doing their best to fairly decide who was going to rule the kingdom, Dexter wanted no part of it. He was currently in a dive bar on the seedier end of the land and was smoking a cigar.

"Can I get you a drink?" The bartender walked over to him.

"Sure, I'll have a shot King Daniel's…Cupid!?" Dexter's eyes widened in disbelief at seeing the pink haired girl that he hadn't seen since high school.

"Hey, Dexter," She blushed at being recognized, she thought that her pulled back hair and the glasses she had on were going to prove better at hiding her identity, no one had recognized her before.

"It's really you…" Dexter's cigar would have fallen out of his mouth if he hadn't remembered to take it out of his mouth.

"How about that drink?" Cupid began pouring him a shot of King Daniel's whiskey.

Dexter nodded yes and after a few drinks, he and Cupid were telling each other their current stories.

* * *

 **Maps-Maroon 5-3:08**

You can't just lose someone, or, that was what Cupid had thought anyway…

She understood that the Rebel and Royal conflict was eventually going to blow up and cause chaos through the land but, now that it was over, shouldn't some sense of order have come back?

Using enchantments or any type of magic to find individuals was never foolproof. If someone else had touched the personal item used in a tracking spell, that could change it all.

When Cupid found Dexter's glasses, she hoped that she would be able to locate him. Or, maybe it would lead her to one of his siblings and they would be willing to help in the search?

"Come on, please," Cupid began burning the necessary herbs for her tracking spell, "Please, work."

Once the herbs had began to burn up and give off some steam, she dropped Dexter's glasses into her mixture.

* * *

 **I** **'** **m On Fire-AWOLNATION-2:34**

Dexter's glasses fell off of his face, "I'm sorry, I…"

"N-no, don't be sorry," Cupid blushed as she picked them up, "It's okay, I'm kind of nervous, too."

"R-right," He nodded.

The pair made their way over to the bed and stumbled when it came to getting onto it. That was more because Dexter insisted that he would be fine without his glasses given his proximity to Cupid.

"Where were we?" Cupid offered as she did her best to get them back on track.

Deciding to go off book, Dexter grabbed her face and kissed her hard. They would figure this out, the same way they had figured out their love for one another.

* * *

 **Your Girl-Mariah Carey-2:46**

The fact that Dexter's big blue eyes had the power to disorient her almost entirely was not something that Cupid took lightly.

A certain shyness overtook her and made her normally outspoken virtues fade into nothingness. But, she could not stand idly by as Dexter went on to ignore her for the rest of eternity…could she?

Cupid was certain that she could give him the world and more. Plus, she could take him to new heights, both literally and figuratively with the type of love and loving that she had in mind.

Even though Cupid should just take her own advice and put her feelings for Dexter down on parchment if she couldn't say it in person, she would much rather work up doing that.

* * *

 **Baddest Girl In Town-Pitbull feat. Mohombi and Winsin-3:02**

"Oooooh…Excuse us all, it's the dude with the flyest chick around," Sparrow teased as Dexter walked into Storybooks where the guys had all agreed to meet.

"Good one, Sparrow," Dexter rolled his eyes, tempted to mention that it was only the millionth time this week that Sparrow had attempted that 'zinger.'

Cupid's wings made her very unique but, that wasn't the only thing about Cupid that made her stand out. She tended to know all love better than she did herself and, while that could be her undoing in some aspects, it wasn't always. She never had to improvise to solve an issue of love and, Dexter thought that was a skill worth paying attention to.

From her smile to her composure, Cupid had it all.

* * *

 **Only-Nicki Minaj feat. Chris Brown, Drake and Lil Wayne-5:11**

Cupid leaned back in her throne. She giggled and then sighed pleasurably. This was lovely.

Before her in her throne room were lovers of all kinds making it know that their love was true and, she loved every moment of it. All were welcome in here, assuming that those invited here would only partake in the spread of honest love.

"Uh, Cupid..whoa!" Dexter almost tripped on some scattered rose petals.

"Dexter!" Cupid chimed, "Come here, sit next to me and watch your subjects. We are the rulers of love."

The rulers of love? That was something Dexter never would have thought of himself ever becoming years ago…

He gazed upon all those here to hear the wisdom of the queen of love. They were throwing rose petals, writing love letters, sharing kisses, strumming lyres and guitars waiting for their queen to either tell them to stop or request something else of them entirely.

A smile spread across Dexter's face and he indeed, walked over to his throne beside Cupid's and looked at all their followers; true believers of love and the pure magic contained within it.

* * *

 **U Remind Me-Usher-4:26**

Cupid couldn't be more overjoyed to be calling Dexter hers. They were together, they were in a relationship and had the potential to go long and strong but, there was a slight air about the situation that made Cupid apprehensive…

She had plenty of short-lived flings and, while she'd never quite forgotten about Dexter, she now had it ingrained in her mind that disarming features of any sort were red flags.

Clearly, this didn't mean that all her relationships were going to crumble and fall but, from her track record so far, she had been playing through the same song and dance over and over again.

Perhaps, she and Dexter should take things a bit slower and if need be, they would be able to part amicably. Why love had to be such a complicated concept was something that Cupid doubted she would ever fully understand. However, she was prepared for the worst and was not at all scared to face 'the worst' once again.

* * *

 **Private Dancer-Danny Fernandes-3:18**

Cupid had not been very excited to be hitting the strip club with her gal pals. Sure, sexy guys dancing all over was nice but, she was already in kind of a down in the dumps mood and wasn't sure how this would help cheer her up. That was, until Cupid's friends had decided to buy her a private dance to be had in one of the red curtain rooms at the back of the club.

"Chin up, buttercup," The dancer servicing Cupid caressed the side of her face.

That voice of his…She was certain that she had heard it before…Where…

As Cupid tried to place it, her hand slid down his firm pecs to his rock hard abs. Her eyes darted up and she realized that the mask he was wearing was throwing her off. It was hiding his eyes and, somehow muffling his voice.

With her other hand, she reached up and knocked the mask off of her mystery man.

"Dexter!?"

* * *

 **Leave You Alone-Young Jeezy feat. Ne-Yo-5:29**

When they had fallen together, Dexter thought that being with Cupid wouldn't be an issue at all…but, then he met her family…

Cupid happened to have a family that consisted of Gods and demigods. To say that they were displeased with Cupid taking interest in a human would be the understatement of the century.

But, even when Cupid began to say that she would be renouncing her 'demigod/God like position', all hell only seemed to break loose.

She met the Charmings and, when King Charming and his wife were rather taken aback by the fact that she was not a human princess, let alone a simple human maiden, they no longer did much to show their displeasure in their younger son's choice of a lover.

"The entire universe is against our love…We might not be but, I know love. And, if this love isn't in the pages, it never will be. No matter how strong the want and ability to turn against destiny is…" Cupid started.

Dexter tried to protest only for Cupid to cut him off and to continue her speech.

"What I'm saying is, we are not meant to be part of each other's stories. We can still find love, I know it. Just not with each other. Goodbye, Dexter."

The bespectacled prince started after her only for Cupid to fly off.

* * *

I honestly had no plans to write this chapter. I do not at all like this couple and, it was funny that a lot of these are sad love songs. All I do is hit shuffle and let the music do what it does, it was interesting. I was more scared to not be able to write this very well but, I think I did a decent job if that. This is our second to last couple...who's left? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next and final chapter! Thank you again for all of your support!


	19. AppleRaven

And, this is our last couple. I decided to go with a pretty popular pair and, while they're not my OTP, I do very much see why many people ship it. Take a ride on the Royally Rebellious side with Apple/Raven.

* * *

 **Opposites Attract-Paula Abdul-3:49**

Apple was convinced that she and Raven were so into each other because they were so different. Raven preferred peace and quiet in the morning while Apple loved to sing and proclaim to the world that she was awake.

Now, regardless of Rebel or Royal, the friends of the princess really doubted that they had much saying power if any but, somewhere in the sea of chaos that girls made when they came together, everything was suddenly smoothed over and easy-going.

Not to mention, Apple's hair was light and Raven's hair was dark. That always made Apple giggle.

"Isn't it perfect?" Apple was all smiles, "A dove and her Raven!"

Raven sighed at Apple laughing over that joke for probably the millionth time today, "You are too much, you know that?"

"Oh, I know, silly," Apple leaned over and pecked her cheek, "But, isn't that the perfect amount of me for you to enjoy all the time!?"

* * *

 **Give It 2 U-Robin Thicke feat. Kendrick Lamar-3:50**

While Apple might be one to take orders to a point, the place where she was currently least concerned with taking them was on the 'battlefield of love'. Her heart had been stolen in one quick swoop by her would-be-villain but, that didn't matter. Apple was more seeing Raven as a savior from a boring and cookie cutter type of lifestyle.

Now, the girls were rather 'creative' when it came to their bedroom activities and, Raven was usually in charge but, not tonight.

Apple was going to take charge the second Raven walked through the door.

"Good, you're home!" Apple appeared angry when Raven came home, this was on purpose.

"Is everything okay, Apple?" Raven looked worried.

With all the speed she could muster, Apple slammed Raven up against the door and held her down with one hex of a kiss while she started pulling at her skirt. Apple only broke their kiss to undress Raven some more.

"Don't just stand there, make yourself useful and get me out of my clothes," Apple ordered.

Raven smirked. She was very much enjoying this in-charge Apple.

"Yes, ma'am," Raven nodded.

"That's your majesty!"

* * *

 **Rather Be-Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne-3:50**

Apple leaned back in her beach chair and sighed happily. This was nice; basking in the sunshine that Mirror Beach had to offer and, while she figured that her heart would eventually stop beating rapidly in her lovers presence, she embraced her increased heart-rate now.

She reached over for Raven's hand and squeezed it, as a way to communicate the ease in being together int his sacred simplicity of a vacation together.

Raven squeezed Apple's hand back and turned to look at her, "You having fun?"

"You know it!" The blonde chimed.

They shared one more smile before leaning back in their chairs again, determined to take in all the sunlight that they could without getting burned. But, their magical sun block would probably be helpful in preventing burns.

Either way, the romantic atmosphere of being together uninterrupted was just what they needed.

* * *

 **Happy-Pharrell Williams-3:53**

Raven had never considered herself someone who was displeased with her life but, when she hadn't gone poof after refusing to sign the story book of legends and, even having fallen for Apple White well, she was surprised to say the least.

She seemed to have sort of a 'resting witch' face and while that usually couldn't be helped, the chipper blonde's presence in her life did seem to have her smiling more often than not.

Even though Apple did have her short comings such as her singing and 'talent' for getting flustered in mere seconds, that didn't bother Raven. She was far from perfect herself and, if they could somehow make each other smile all the while, the whole ordeal was completely and totally worth it.

Perhaps, they would even rule a kingdom together someday…which one was up for debate but, that was something that they could worry about in the future.

For now, they should do their best to enjoy each other's company before buckling down, being joined in a royal ceremony and all.

* * *

 **Time Of Our Lives-Ne-Yo feat. Pitbull-3:49**

"Raven Queen?" A blonde dressed in a bright red tube dress walked up to the dark haired princess who was sitting at the bar.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"It's me, apple White, you remember me, don't you?" Apple giggled somewhat nervously.

"Apple!?" Raven's lavender eyes went wide in disbelief, "You…you're a lot different than I remember."

Now Apple giggled in a flattered manner, "Well, we all had some growing up to do, didn't we? I hope I'm not being too forward but, may I buy you a drink?"

"If I'm not mistaken I'd think you were flirting with me," Raven blushed lightly.

"You're not mistaken," Apple confirmed, "And, since I'm being forward, would you care to dance after that drink?"

"I'll have to take you up on that," Raven smiled when she saw her drink, "An Apple-tini? How original."

* * *

 **Stay The Night-Mariah Carey-3:58**

Raven felt her head pounding. She felt rather warm and when she was jolted back to reality, she realized that she was laying in a bed that was not hers and was staring up at ceiling that was not the one of her bedroom. She turned slowly to face what—er, whom, rather that was the source of her warmth.

Apple White lay beside her. Those light blonde curls and long eye lashes were hint enough. So was the dark red lipstick Apple was still wearing and the kiss marks of the same color all over Raven's chest and neck…

Not knowing what else to do, Raven attempted leaving the bed when, that woke Apple.

"No," Apple, still half-asleep grabbed tightly onto Raven's arm, "Please, don't go."

The helplessness in Apple's voice and the clear after math of what had been one heated night convinced Raven to pull up the covers and cuddle up close to Apple.

* * *

 **Dreaming Of You-Selena-5:15**

Raven could not bring herself to sleep any longer. That annoying, prissy princess…who just happened to be ridiculously gorgeous on top of that was clouding her thoughts and more importantly, invading her dreams.

They had a couple of drunken hook-ups recently but, their nights together never went deeper than that. The pair didn't even grab a hocus latte or anything together They were each other's booty call and that was that.

So, then, why did Raven care so much and why was she stuck thinking over and over about Apple's pretty face?

There she went again…calling her pretty…

A sharp dinging noise pulled Raven from these thoughts. It was her Mirrorphone.

"Raven, I know it's late, I'm sorry," Apple was on the other end.

"What's up?" Raven was stunned, more so at the fact that Apple had called at all.

"I can't sleep and I've got nothing but you on my mind…how are you fairing?"

Sighing in relief, Raven figured that she and Apple could both take care of their sleeplessness and thinking of nothing but each other.

"Why don't we grab a late-night snack? I'll be by to get you soon," Raven grabbed her shoes and set off to get Apple.

* * *

 **Puke-Eminem-4:07**

To say that Apple felt stupid would be the understatement of the year. She and Raven had just had one blow up of a fight and, she doubted that she would ever see her dark-winged birdie again. The dove and the Raven were no more…

Looking down at her wrist, Apple felt very stupid. Her next romantic consort would have to be someone with a bird name because of the black bird she had stupidly gotten magically tattooed on her wrist.

Why couldn't they have their happily ever after? Were they too different? Was all of this just a mistake?

Starting to cry, Apple was certain that she and Raven were over. Maybe defying destiny hadn't been the way to go. But, at least now, maybe Raven could go on and be happy without her.

* * *

 **Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)-Christina Aguilera-3:25**

"Hi Raven," There was a bubbly giggle in Apple's voice when Raven picked up the phone, "what are you doing with your beautiful self today?"

"Uh, not much, why?" Raven asked.

"Well, I'm having a little party and, I was wondering if you'd like to come over. It's just a small palace hot tub party. Bring a swimsuit. Catch you later, pretty bird!"

Eventually, after a lot of convincing from Maddie, Raven showed up at Apple's 'small hot tub party'. Raven expected the palace to be overcrowded when, it wasn't…

"You made it!" There was Apple and only Apple.

A grin crept up on Raven's face. A small hot tub party was just going to be the two of them.

* * *

 **If You Had My Love-Jennifer Lopez-4:26**

It felt like just yesterday that Raven and Apple had no trust in each other but, now they where sharing a bed.

The pair refused to put a label on what they had. While they had never come to an explicit agreement that they weren't going to see other people, they hadn't.

Raven and Apple or Apple and Raven. That was the way it was, was going to be and had always been.

Could they completely forget about the past? Because, there had never been any poison fruit exchanged between the two and there had been no Prince anybody. They'd run off with each other, not some knights in shining armor.

When anyone insulted the other, they grew very protective and would defend the other's honor to the end…

They had consulted with Cupid once before and, she labelled this as 'True Love'.

While Raven and Apple might not be able to see that for themselves yet, they would in time.

Besides, before they were lovers, they were the best of friends who had each others backs through everything. Their love for each other was the strongest which was ironic, seeing as their hatred for one another had been pretty off the charts at one point. Either way, true love had won out.

* * *

And this concludes my shuffle challenge! After doing this, I realized why I barely ever take requests as it is and, I will not be taking requests again any time soon if at all ever again. But, I had fun and, I hope that you had fun as readers and got to see the versatility I did my best to bring to each pair I did my best to write about. Thanks everyone!


End file.
